Buck Remembers
by Emmint
Summary: What if horses could talk what could Buck have told us about Matt Dillon and his friends.
1. Chapter 1 Yorky

Buck watched his owner Marshal Matt Dillon as he saddled his bay Fred who shot a look his way. Buck thought he was probably wondering what was happening. Matt finished with Fred then ran a practiced hand over Buck's neck and shoulder. He wondered if humans knew that horses could understand just what they were saying no matter what language they were speaking.

"Sorry old son but you're getting too old for tracking outlaws."

Buck had to agree there at 27 he sometimes felt the aches of 23 years of service to his owner. He thought back to when he'd belonged to an Arapaho boy called Yorky. He'd been stolen with 15 other horses and the boy had trailed them to the home of a white man called Brant. Yorky had tried to steal them back but Brant had set a trap and shot Yorky in the leg.

Buck was reunited with Yorky only when Brant and his son Tom had driven the herd into Dodge. Brant's intention had been to sell all the horses except for Buck and Standing Bear's sorrel to the army. Yorky came with Matt when he'd came to see Buck with a view to buying him.

"16 horses stolen. Big man ride one. Buckskin belong to me."

Brant and his son Tom arrived Matt restrained Yorky.

"Keep out of this Yorky."

Brant rode into the corral.

"Pretty ain't they Marshal?"

"Sure are but that buckskin he's the best of the them all. Let you have the buckskin for $70."

"I call that reasonable."

Brant turned his horse and used his rope to lasso Buck. Matt got down from the corral fence and walked towards him.

"Where's your saddle?" Brant asked.

"In the stable. Where'd you get him."

"All up in Cheyenne country,"

"Who from Abe?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"You're mighty curious for an old friend."

"I'm not asking as a friend. Now where's the bill of sale for these horses?"

"There ain't none."

"You took them from the Arapahos, didn't you?"

"I've fought Indians all my life. They killed my friends, they stole my horses, they robbed my traps. Of course I stole these horses. There ain't another man in the territory who could do it. There ain't another man in the territory with better reason."

"The Arapahos are on a Federal reservation Abe. It's my job to see they get their horses back and that you get a trial.

"You're going to come after me?"

"Wherever you go. Now I'll send Tom and Yorky back with the horses and you'll have to stand trial."

"Stand trial for what stealing horses or killing Indians?"

"Get down from there Abe."

"Better keep still Mr Dillon," Tom said raising his rifle. "Ride out Pa."

"Unbuckle your belt and drop it," Brant said. "I'm not returning these horses and I'm not standing trial and you're not coming after me Marshal."

"You can't kill him Pa it ain't right he's our friend."

"I ain't hanging for no friendship open the gate and get me a horse."

"Pa you can't!" Tom said as reached for Brant's gun arm,

Yorky threw his knife which penetrated Brant's chest. Tom had to watch as Brant fell to the floor. Matt checked him over.

"He's dead ain't he? Matt nodded. "You going to want me?"

"At the inquest."

"Bury him out in the open somewhere will you marshal."

The next day early Yorky came to the stables he put Matt's saddle on Buck. He gathered the other horse and rode Standing Bear's big sorrel he led them out heading north towards the reservation.


	2. Chapter 2 Matt Gets It

Chester came in the stable to play matching dimes with Moss Grimmick. They were setting up when a man came in with his horse.

"Well, hello Sheriff Hill. Moss this is Jim Hill from Amarillo wasn't it?"

"Yes you the owner here? I need a stall for my horse."

"That stall on the right's empty. Cost you $3 a day."

"Sounds reasonable to me. Marshall Dillon heard anything of Dan Grat yet Chester."

"Not yet but he's sure too soon. You got somewhere to stay yet?"

"Nope see to my horse first."

"Try the Dodge House they're $3 a day or the Acme rooms are $1 a day."

"Reckon as how I'll go to the Acme rooms Sheriff's pay don't get you very much."

Chester and Moss finished their game of matching dimes then both had to get back to work. It was much later that Buck heard gunshots his pricked he turned his head expecting to see Matt coming for him. There was no sign of him instinctively knowing something awful had happened he stamped his feet and yanked at his lead rope. Moss noticed that Buck was nervous normally he stood placid in his stall. He went to him trying to calm him.

"Easy Buck easy."

A cowboy coming to get his horse came over to help Moss.

"He always like this?"

"No normally he stands quietly for some reason those gunshots unnerved him. Do you know what happened?"

"A sheriff tried to arrest a man called Dan Grat. He out drew him."

"Sheriff Hill huh?"

"Yeah. Marshal Dillon tried to arrest him for resisting arrest. I can't believe it but he out drew him I've never seen anyone as fast."

"Matt's dead?"

"No but he's hurt real bad Doc's working on him now. I sure hope the marshal can pull through we need him."

Moss nodded Buck stopped pulling at his tether as heard that Matt wasn't dead. Chester came in just then.

"How's Matt?"

"You heard?" Moss nodded. "Mister Dillon's going to recover I don't want to think of Dodge without him."

"No one does Chester. What about this Dan Grat?"

"Well I wondered if he'd brought his horse here."

"No but he could have left it at the blacksmith's. I'd leave it for now Chester you can't do anything about it."

Chester nodded and left saying that he should be at the jail in case something happened.

Matt came into the stables a week later with Doc and Chester he ran a hand over Buck's neck. Buck reacted against his usual taciturn nature he rubbed his head against Matt's chest.

"Careful old son you'll ruin Doc's hard work."

"Matt you're ready to take on the duties as Marshal again but not to take on Dan Grat."

"Chester find out where Dan Grat is I'll be in the office."

Matt left with a parting pat to Buck's shoulder. He could hear Doc remonstrating with Matt as they left. Buck knew one thing Matt would go his own way so he wasn't surprised when he heard a gunshot. An hour later Matt came back to the stable to reassure Buck


	3. Chapter 3 Hot Spell

It was hot that day Buck recalled to mind. Matt had away for nearly 2 weeks on Marshal business. Buck was feeling the heat and knew that if he was Matt certainly was he started jog trotting. Matt looked to his left seeing a group of riders in the distance. Buck knew his master so well he knew that he'd go investigate. He turned and rode over to meet the men one of them had his hands bound in front of him the other men had put a rope in a tree and the noose was around his neck.

"Rance, Em, Ed, Frank what's the matter with you?"

"He stole one of my horses," Rance replied.

"Now you men all know how I feel about lynching?"

Buck knew Matt hated the thought of men being hung without the justice of a trial. In point of fact Matt hated hanging period but lynching was in Matt's book worse.

"Hanging a horse thief isn't lynching."

"I don't know a man in Dodge I respect more than you Rance. And the rest of you any other time you'd be coming to me to stop a thing like this. I don't know it must be the heat's got to you. You're acting crazy with it."

"We're only doing what has to be done." Rance said. "You got no right to interfere Marshal."

"Now you men all know me. You know that if this man's done anything wrong he'll get a fair trial. Now go on home all of you find some shade and cool off. I said go home I said now."

"What kind of a lawman are you interfering with justice."

"I said now. That his gun?"

"Yeah."

Rance tossed the gun to Matt.

"We could've done better."

"Better for who?"

"Everybody you can see what he is just by looking at him. Gunman look how low he wears his holster. Look at the butt of his gun 12 notches."

Rance and the other men turned and rode off. Matt cut the rope binding the man's hands.

"Ah I'm glad you happened by this morning Marshal. Ain't often the law gives me any help. Don't believe I got your name?"

"Dillon."

"I'm Cope Borden."

"I know who you are I've seen your face on the wanted posters in my office often enough."

"Any poster on me now Marshal?"

"Not lately."

"Shouldn't be I just finished 6 years in Prison Hill. Ah they were wrong I didn't steal this horse."

"That's Rance Bradley's iron he's wearing there."

"Ah a lot of people use the same burn. He knows it, you know it and I know it."

"Not around here they don't."

"I didn't get this horse around here."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Arizona Territory, bought it a couple of weeks ago. Just before I left."

"Who from?"

"Horse trader in Yuma."

"Did he give you a bill of sale?"

"He might've only I don't keep a lot of papers."

Buck didn't like this human one little bit.

"What was the horse trader's name?"

"Well I don't know if I can recall exactly."

"You better think about it and don't take too much time."

"His name was Sanders something like that I guess I don't know."

"Saunders from Yuma Arizona."

"Ya."

"You tell that to Bradley and the others?"

"That fella you was talking too that was Rance Bradley. People like Rance Bradley law abiding citizens I don't tell them anything. They always give me a feeling right in here like being sick. You going to give my gun?"

"I'll keep it for the time being.

"Well what happens now?"

"We ride into Dodge and straighten things out."

"Jail?"

"That's right."

"Well its better than this tree Marshal."

Matt signalled Cope to move on. Buck was glad to be moving the sooner they got home the sooner he'd be out of this heat.

Buck noticed as they pulled up outside the jail that Chester was as usual sprawled in one of the chairs outside. He rose quickly.

"Been expectin' you back for 3 days Mister Dillon."

"Hello Chester how's everything been?"

"Ah there's been a fight every night since you been gone. Must be the heat wore me out just watching it. Found a friend?"

"Name's Cope Borden he's going to be with us for a while Chester."

"Oh. I'll take the horses to the stables."

Matt and Cope finished unsaddling.

"Take good care of this one he's liable to be evidence."

"Sure will Mister Dillon. Come on boy."

Cope laughed as he watched Chester limp off with his mount.

"That's enough."

Matt didn't like people poking fun at Chester who he likened to the younger brother he'd never had.

"What's the matter Marshal you got a law about laughing around here?"

"In there."

Cope turned to the jail and walked in carrying his saddle. Miss Kitty saw Matt walked towards them.

"Matt," Kitty called to him. "Glad to see you back. How was your trip?"

"Hot."

Buck watched on as Matt's smile lit his face that smile he knew was reserved for Kitty alone.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Kitty asked.

"No."

"Oh, well I want to get in out of this sun. I'll see you later Matt."

"All right Kitty."

Kitty moved passed them.

"Nice girl that Kitty. Your girl?" Cope asked.

"Inside."

Matt closed the subject of him and Kitty down. He hated talking about him and Kitty wanting to keep that part of his life secret. Only Doc and Chester knew how things stood between them. Buck shook his head understanding Matt's feelings was one thing but not why he wouldn't marry with her. It was easier being a horse if he saw a mare he wanted he just gone up to her and that was it. That though had ended when he'd been gelded by Brant the man who'd stolen him from the Arapahos. Matt followed Cope in with his saddle.

"Drop it there."

Buck saw Matt through the door as he put his saddle on the table and grabbed the keys from the hook.

"In you go Cope."

Chester came along then untethered Buck and took him to the stable as well. Later Buck watched as Chester returned to saddle Cope's horse. He shook his head as he overheard Chester talking as he saddled the horse.

"Well boy seems as how Mister Borden was a telling the truth. Seems as how we got to let him go."

He led the horse out Buck sighed he'd liked the horse who'd told him that he didn't much like Cope but he was too well trained to disobey any of his owners. Buck guessed that the gunshot he heard later was Cope shooting someone. He learned later when he overheard Chester talking to Moss as they matched dimes that Cope had caught a young man called Jason Bradley cheating at cards.

"Cause Jason drew on Mister Borden so he had no choice but to shoot him. Rance Bradley didn't like that seems as Jason was his nephew. Mister Dillon followed Mister Borden out of the Long Branch to find that Mister Borden was being challenged by Rance Bradley and his two men."

Buck didn't like that yet again Matt had to put his life on the line to protect someone so absolutely worthless.

"Mister Dillon had me take Mister Borden to the jail so he'd be safe. Mister Dillon took his gun again put it in his desk draw. Mister Dillon said that Rance Bradley was worth 10 men of him. Rance Bradley encouraged the men around to try and get Mister Borden. I bolted the backdoor so they couldn't sneak up fetched the shotguns and extra cartridges. Needn't have worried though Mister Dillon came up with a plan."

Buck nodded as he listened Matt always came up with something.

"Mister Dillon had me open the front door and went out to deal with Rance Bradley. Told him to take Mister Borden and string him up and then he'd track each one of the 6 men and see that they hang for murder. Rance Bradley thought twice at that and said he didn't know what had got into him. Said the heat had made him half crazy. Said sorry and encouraged the others to go home. Had me get Mister Borden's gun so he could leave told him to get out of Dodge and to never come back. Well he's gone now and I sure hope this heat does ease off tomorrow."

Buck put his head down to take a drink hoping the same thing. He knew that there would be other days that was just as hot.


	4. Chapter 4 Word of Honor

Buck was outside saddled and waiting as Matt walked to the office. He turned as Jake Worth approached.

"Marshal, Marshal Dillon."

"Well its Jake Worth. I haven't seen you around in Dodge in 6 months that I know of."

"Well I'm here now."

"Trouble?"

"Marshal I know what people think of me a hard-nosed hot-tempered old goat. Got more money than he's got brains."

"I'm glad to hear you say it, Jake."

"Us Worths' are good men we work hard, don't cause any trouble. Only thing wrong with us is we're rich. We mind our own business we haven't learned how to ask for help."

"You asking for help Jake?"

"But I've got to ask for it my own way."

"Come on inside."

Matt opened the door and the two went in. Buck knew that Chester was at Delmonico's having breakfast.

"Want some cold coffee?"

"No, no thanks."

"What is it Jake?"

"If you ride south of town maybe 15 miles. There's a big cottonwood stump just off the road."

"I've seen it."

"There's a hole inside that stump near the bottom. I put a sack in that hole the sack's got $20,000 in it."

"That's a lot of money, even for you."

"It isn't if Hank gets back all right."

"Hank's your youngest son isn't he?"

"24 just last month. He didn't show up last night. The next morning, I found a note tacked to one of the corrals. It said leave the 20,000 and he'd be returned."

"It didn't say how he'd be returned?"

"I told you what it said."

"Come on Jake maybe we can get out there before they pick up the money."

"I told you I had to ask for help in my own way. All I want from you is to watch for anyone who turns up rich around here."

"Listen to me Jake."

"No you listen to me. I told you what I wanted you to do. There's nothing else going to be done until Hank's back safe on the ranch. Not one blessed thing."

"If they killed Hank you'd want to see them hang, wouldn't you?"

"I'd hang them myself."

"All right then let's get out to that stump."

"I already told you no."

"Jake I've got an idea that Hank's dead."

"What?"

"I think they've already shot him and he's already dead."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know."

Buck had overheard everything his hearing being sharper than any humans even through that thin office door. From what he recalled Chester saying Doc was in a right state over having to keep quiet about those 3 men. He knew Matt well enough to know that he would think of something to smoke them out.

"What are you talking about? Where's Hank?"

"I don't know."

"How come you figure he's dead? Marshal I've had just about enough of this."

"I can't tell you any more than what I think. Not until we get there."

"We'll get there and if you don't talk clearer than this maybe one of us won't leave there."

Buck was patient as Matt and Jake came out to mount their horses. They rode south out of town half an hour later arriving at the stump they dismounted. Jake pointed at the hole in the stump.

"I put it over there."

"It's gone."

"I'm glad it's gone."

Matt saw Hank's body over Jake's shoulder.

"No Jake you're not glad."

"It's him it's Hank. You knew it was going to be like this. His whole life to live. Why'd they do it I gave them the money?"

"Some men took your son. Hank tried to break. One of them shot him. But I'll get them Jake."

"I'll take care of them myself as soon as you tell me who they are."

"I don't know."

"There's a lot you're not telling. That's Hank lying there. He's been murdered. Why won't you tell me?"

"Well because the man who told me … well he had to promise not to name anybody."

"Promise nothing. What man? Who is he? I'll get it out of him if I have to cut it out."

"That's another reason I can't tell you who he is."

"What kind of lawman are you anyway? You know the man who could tell me who did this and won't even give his name."

"I can't Jake."

"Marshal I don't know much about words but I've heard the ones about obstructing justice. A lawman shouldn't be guilty of that."

"I've told you all I can Jake."

"Not yet all I know is you're the man who could tell me who did this. I'm giving you 24 hours to name him Marshal if you don't me and my two living sons are coming to Dodge. There's going to be blood spilt if you don't name him."

"I'll help you get Hank home now."

"Go on back to Dodge I'll manage here. Sundown tomorrow Marshal."

"I'll be there Jake."

"We'll find you wherever you be."

As Matt mounted Buck could tell that he was heart sick at having to refrain from giving Jake what he wanted but knew that he'd have been the same if anything happened to Doc maybe even more so. Buck wondered how Matt was going to find those men without Doc telling him who they were.

The next night standing in his stall Buck looked up sharply as he heard a gunshot followed by two shotgun blasts. If a horse could be said to have a human smile anyone watching him would swear that Buck was smiling as he realized that Matt had indeed had a plan all along and those men had found the hard way what it meant to mess with his master's friends.


	5. Chapter 5 Home Surgery

Buck recalled standing quietly next to Chester's bay horse watching as Matt made coffee while Chester still slept. He rose from his blankets quickly as soon as he heard the coffee pot scrape on the stones by the fire.

"Morning Chester coffee strong and hot," Matt said offering a cup to his assistant.

"I can't ride all day on nothing but coffee, Mister Dillon."

"Ah we'll find something to eat."

"Where there ain't nothing between here and Dodge and that's at least 100 miles away. I ain't seen so much as an antelope track."

"Well I wasn't figuring on a restaurant Chester."

"This what we get for riding all the way to Tascosa just to return a prisoner."

"Somebody had to do it. I didn't want to keep him in Dodge."

Buck already alert to the approach of the horse and rider jerked his head up further as a shot rang out the bullet hitting the ground in front of Matt and Chester. They dived for cover their guns ready.

"Did you see him?" Chester asked.

"No. Sounded like a Sharps .44 to me."

"Well that's big enough we ain't buffalo."

They waited as the rider appeared through the trees. They rose to stand ready to act if they needed to.

"Well are you going to shoot us?" Matt asked.

"Who are you?" The rider replied.

"You put that rifle away I'll tell you" Matt said.

"Put your guns away," the rider answered.

Matt holstered his gun as Chester lowered his rifle.

"Want some coffee," Matt asked with a smile.

The rider put her rifle in the boot on her saddle and dismounted. Matt offered a cup to her.

"Strong and hot."

"You rustlers or what?"

"Is that why you shot at us, you thought we were rustlers?"

"Saw something move didn't know you was human."

"Didn't know we was human?" Chester asked dumbfounded.

"Only shot once didn't hit you, did I?"

"What were you looking for Miss?"

"You haven't told me who you are yet?"

"Well this is Chester Goode and I'm Matt Dillon."

"Means nothing to me."

"I'm a US Marshal out of Dodge."

"US Marshal that's nice."

"It is?"

Matt and Buck were both surprised normally that would his being a US Marshal would draw hate or derision often both.

"I need help. I need help bad."

"What's the trouble?"

"My Daddy he's awful sick."

"Sick?"

"Hm-hm in bed at home. Over that way a couple of miles."

"Well what's he sick with?"

"His leg horse threw him. Him and his saddle both out in the corral. Horse stepped on his foot."

"Oh."

"His leg's all funny now he's got a fever too."

"Mister Dillon that sounds like it might be …"

Matt signaled Chester to say nothing suspecting the same thing.

"Look Miss when the horse stepped on him did it cut his foot did it break the skin anywhere?"

"Just a little scratch tore his boot off though. Please Marshal would you come and see him. I'm scared the way his leg is and everything."

"Why sure. Sure we'll come. Is your mother with him now?"

"I don't have a mother."

"Oh. Well if your daddy's sick what are you doing out here?"

"Well we ran out of meat about 3 days ago I didn't have anything to feed him so I came out to shoot something."

"Yeah all right. Chester I'll ride back with … What's your name?"

"Holly. Holly Hawtree."

"All right Holly. Scout around for some meat Chester."

"Yes sir."

"And if you don't find any antelope, shoot the first calf you see anybody's calf."

"Sure will Mister Dillon."

Chester and Matt to saddle their horses Buck patient as always noticed Bob sneak a lungful of air he lost count of the times he'd told Bob that he shouldn't do it. The two men mounted Chester rode off to hunt for some meat while Matt turned to accompany Holly to her family's farm.

When they arrived at the farm and dismounted Matt shot a look at the saddle on the fence rail. Buck did the same and didn't like what he saw there was definitely something about that saddle he didn't like.

"That's Daddy's saddle."

"Where's the horse that threw him?"

"We got a couple of acres fenced out back of the wagon shed. I turned him in there."

"I'll turn ours in there later."

Good Buck thought cause I'd like to have a few words with him.

"Let's go see your Daddy."

"Marshal you'll help won't you. I mean you won't just look at him and go and go away."

"No of course not."

When Matt had finished and took the saddle back to the fence by the house. Bob was stood hitched to the fence. Chester came out as Matt dropped the saddles.

"Couldn't find no real meat Mister Dillon."

"No."

"No I brought in a couple of prairie chickens and a few rabbits that's all."

"That's enough."

"I saw Mister Hawtree just for a minute. He looks pretty bad, don't he?"

"Can't last more than a day or two."

"It's what we thought then?"

"Gangrene as soon as that poison reaches his heart he's done for."

"Ain't there no way to stop it?"

"There's only one way I ever heard of."

"What's that?"

"Cut off his leg."

"Will that stop it. I mean cutting off his leg?"

"I don't know Chester I don't know. It may be too late anyway."

"Well I sure don't take to sitting around doing nothing. Waiting for a man to die."

"Nobody does."

"Well you could do it Mister Dillon I know you could."

"Are you out of your head."

"No sir."

"What are you talking about then? The most I ever did was to doctor a horse for the colic. It's fine training for this, isn't it?"

"Well I know I couldn't do it. I just plain haven't got the spirit."

Bob sacrificed 10 hairs from his tail to aid the sick human in the house.

It was much later that Bob watched as Matt sat on the corral fence with Chester standing close by.

"Beats me how he just lays there," Chester said, "peaceful and quiet."

"Well it's only been 4 or 5 hours may be the liquor hasn't worn off yet."

"He drank darn near a whole jug."

"He needed it."

Chester took note of the sound of a wagon coming.

"Mister Dillon somebody's coming."

"What are you doing here?" The driver asked.

"Are you Ben Walling?" Matt asked.

"Who are you anyway," Ben asked.

"I'm a US Marshal."

"Ain't no Marshals around here."

"Generally I'm in Dodge."

"Your name Dillon."

"That's right."

"What are you doing here?"

"Seems like the only able-bodied man round here took off in the wagon."

"I went to fetch a doctor anything wrong in that?"

"Nope. Where is he?"

"Well first night these dang horses run off I've been chasing them on foot ever since. I didn't catch them until this morning I've been gone so long I got to worrying about Holly and Old Hawtree of course."

"I see."

"He's going to all right, huh? That foot of his looked to me like it might have some poison in it."

"It did."

"What'd you mean did?"

"I took his leg off about noon today."

"What, well how do you know what to do? You might have killed him."

"It had to be done. It's a sure thing Holly couldn't do it."

"You're blaming me ain't ya. I done everything I could. It ain't my fault these blasted horses run off."

"Hawtree's pretty sick Ben I'd stay away from the house for a day or 2 if I were you."

"All right I won't bother nobody and look Marshal you can leave now. I'll handle everything around here."

"We'll leave as soon as Hawtree's able to take care of himself again."

"All right stay as long you like I don't care."

Ben started to drive the wagon towards the wagon shed.

"He's a no good liar," Chester said.

"Come here," Matt took Chester to where Hawtree's saddle was on the fence rail. "This is the saddle that busted loose with Mister Hawtree."

Matt showed Chester the cinch.

"Why that's been cut."

"Yeah."

"Well no wonder that bronc throwed him and his saddle both."

"Ben figured Hawtree would get hurt may be killed."

"But why?"

"So he could have a free hand with Holly."

"Marshal," Holly called from the door of the house.

Matt and Chester returned to the house.

"My Daddy wants you. I think he's …"

Matt stopped her going into the house.

"You stay here with Chester, I'll call you."

Matt went on into the house he called Holly a short while later and came out himself.

"How is he? Is he going to die."

Matt nodded looking dejected.

"Yeah."

"Oh my. Well what about Holly what are you going to do about her?"

"Oh take her to Dodge. Find her a home may be a family."

Bob looked toward the house seeing Ben with a rifle trained on Matt and Chester.

"Turn around both of you. Don't you try nothing."

"You're getting mighty careless with that shotgun."

"Don't you get smart with me I know what I'm doing."

"Just what would that be?"

"I heard you in there I heard every word. I heard you promise to take Holly away. I was standing right by the window."

"You got a mighty curious way of courting a girl. Trying to kill her father."

"And I seen you a while ago looking at that saddle. I didn't kill him Marshal. You did."

"Put that shotgun down. You're under arrest for attempted murder."

"Stay right where you are."

"You know I've got an idea you've smelt powder before and you're afraid of it. I've got an idea that's why you tried to get Hawtree the way you did instead of shooting him."

"Stop there."

"Go ahead shoot."

"I'll do it."

"Sure you can kill me but you can't kill me quick enough."

"What?"

"I can get a bullet in you before I die. I can take your shot and still get one off. You're holding that shotgun to low and if you move it I'll draw."

"You're talking."

"You should have aimed at my head this way we can both die."

"You couldn't do it."

"I know what I can do. Are you ready. You're beginning to wish you didn't have that shotgun at all. You're not ready to die, are you?"

Matt quickly grabbed the end of the shotgun pulling it towards him so that it's shot went wild and then hitting down onto Ben's neck sending him sprawling unconscious on the ground. He handed the shotgun to Chester.

"I'm going in to try to ease Holly."

Buck had learned some of what happened from Bob and some from Chester when he came to saddle them and harness the wagon horses to the wagon talking all the time. Now he waited tied to the back of the wagon filled with the household goods while Matt sat on the driver's seat waiting as Holly came towards the wagon with some flowers. She climbed up and Matt helped her the rest of the way.

"I took just a few from his grave. Do you think that's all right."

"I think he'd want you to have them. He's got a lot of flowers a whole prairie full."

Matt started the wagon forward with Chester on Bob and Ben on Holly's horse following behind. The bronc they'd set free to run wild.


	6. Chapter 6 Obie Tater

Matt was cleaning his rifle while Chester was dusting the filing cabinet and trying to refrain from telling Matt that his singing was getting on his nerves. Not that Matt couldn't sing he could but he was relaxed just not making any show of it. They were interrupted when Obie Tater came in the office.

"Why Obie Tater," Chester said smiling.

"Marshal," Obie said.

"Sit down Obie," Matt smiled too. "What brings you to Dodge?"

Obie sat down at the table by Matt while Chester stood on the opposite side. Chester noticed the marks on Obie's face.

"I had to see Doc Adams," Obie said.

"You are kind of pale you've got marks on your face," Chester said concerned. "You been sick?"

"I've been hurt."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Three weeks ago Marshal I like to died.

"What'd you do fall of your horse or something?" Chester asked.

"I got dragged."

"You what?" Matt sat forward.

"Two fellas they come by place, throwed a rope on me and dragged me across the prairie."

"Who did, what for?"

"I never seen them before both of them medium height. One dark the other fair. About all I could tell you."

"They get your gold Obie?"

"Even you believe I've got gold."

"I've been hearing it round for a long time."

"I've tried to stop that talk Marshal but nobody listens. They think if you came back from a California strike you gotta be rich."

"I guess you're right people talk."

"Those 2 fellas I told 'em and told 'em but they wouldn't believe me."

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"They said they'd find a way to open me up."

"It's too bad that rumor got started in the first place," Chester said.

"I tried to stop it but you know how I am. I ain't very smart. Why I can hardly sign my name Marshal. I guess that's why I always got the job with just about every fast talker that come along. All my life it's been like that."

"Well we can't stop what people think. But we can find those 2 men. Would you recognize them?"

"I sure would."

"Well they might be hanging around Dodge. Let's go look the town over."

"Yes sir."

They left the office to go around Dodge looking for 2 needles in one giant haystack.

Later after Matt had left Obie talking to Ella Mills at the bar of the Long Branch. Chester went to check on the horses he chatted to Buck telling him about the events of the day. To Buck the fact that those men dragged another human was just out and out wrong.

A few days later and Matt was relaxing on his cot in the office while Chester was out searching for Obie. Doc came in to see if he'd found Obie.

"Morning Matt."

"Morning Doc."

"Found Obie Tater yet?"

"No not yet, Chester's out looking for him again."

"Ah well maybe you haven't looked in the right places."

"Him and that Ella Mills just plain disappeared."

"Well useless worrying about him they'll show up I guess."

"I hope so," Matt said. "It's the second day now."

The door opened and Chester came in with Chester.

"Well Obie Tater about time you showed up or maybe you've quit caring whether those abrasions on your chest heal."

"What's all the fuss about finding me Marshal? You'd think I was a criminal or something."

"Oh we've just been worrying about you is all. Where've you been?"

"Oh I've been honeymooning that's where."

"What?"

"At the Dodge House," Chester said.

"I paid the clerk $10 not to tell nobody we was there."

"Guess I shouldn't have been worried about those abrasions either," Doc said.

"You mean to say you married Ella Mills?"

"It was love at first sight at least for me."

"I never thought she'd go that far."

"She's a fine girl Marshal. I know what you're thinking about my money. But I got a feeling we'll make out all right."

"You do?"

"Have you got any reason to say we won't?"

"Do you remember the other night when you first met Ella?"

"I sure do."

"How she asked you if you were feeling better."

"Ain't that just like Ella always considering other people and me in particular I'm happy to say."

"Tell me how'd she know you'd been hurt?"

"What?"

"You came straight here from Doc's office that day. Nobody knew what had happened to you outside Doc, Chester and me. Now who told Ella?"

"She saw the marks on my face. What difference does it make?"

"The marks on your face tell her you'd been to California? She knew that too. Are you going to listen to me?" Matt asked.

"I guess I will."

"The woman you married I think she's tied up with the 2 men who dragged you. I don't know just how but they're the only ones who could have told her what she knew."

"She's Mrs Obie Tater now Marshal. You got no reason for what you're saying. Non that you can give me."

"No proof you mean."

"I thought you were my friends. You, Doc, Chester."

"We are Obie."

"Not any more. Not any of you. But I got me a wife now she half believes about me not having any gold money. So I don't need any of you, you'll see."

Obie let himself out of the office. Later went to the stables to play matching dimes with Moss and told him what had happened. Buck listen with disbelief as Chester told Moss that Obie had said he'd fallen in love with Ella at first sight.

Buck thought that some humans had queer notions. He was pretty cynical on the subject of love before he'd been gelded if he'd seen a mare he wanted he just walked up to her if she turned her back on him and stood still that was it he took what was offered. Some things that humans did was just incomprehensible to him.

Days later Matt and Chester rode up to Obie's farm. Matt was keen to put an end to any misunderstanding that existed between them. He hoped for Obie's sake that he was wrong but knew that the law of probabilities was against him.

"Hello anyone home?" Matt called out.

"Who is it?" Ella called out.

"That you Ella?"

Ella came out closing the door firmly behind her.

"Marshal Dillon what are you doing out here?"

"Oh just going by thought we'd stop and say hello."

"Thanks. I wish I could ask you in but I can't. I busy cleaning."

"Oh."

"You come back some other time I'd like to see you then."

"Sure. Where's Obie?"

"He went off early this morning I don't expect him back until late. Next time Marshal you come back see us next time. I'll fix you dinner or something."

"All right Ella we'll see you another time."

"Sure you do that. Both of you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Matt and Chester went towards Buck and Bob. Ella turned thinking they were leaving went back indoors.

"Well I never been treated like that. Not in my own life."

"She wasn't expecting us had her upset."

"Some excuse for not offering a man a cup of coffee."

"She doesn't want us in the house. She doesn't want us anywhere around here. Come on."

"Where we going?"

"Take a look in the barn."

"The barn?"

"Because if Obie's not in there we're going back in the house."

Ella looked out just in time to see Matt and Chester enter the barn. Obie came out of the shadows a rifle aimed at them.

Buck watched as two riders rode up and tethered their horses to the hitching pole. The men went in the house coming out with Ella they walked over to the barn keeping out of direct view. Then one of them went round to the rear of the barn. The door opened and closed again. Buck knew that Chester had seen the new horses.

Buck didn't like what happened next as Matt challenged them and the one at the front of the barn struck Matt with his pistol knocking him down to the floor. Two shots rang out Ella fell to the floor as she grabbed the gun arm of the front man. Matt grabbed his gun from the floor as the man was distracted. Buck couldn't hear what was said not being close enough to the barn. He sighed with relief as Matt stood up.

When Obie emerged to walk to the house Matt followed him after a while and offered to help bury Ella. Obie nodded glad to have Matt's help.

"I don't rightly have the words Marshal would you say something over her grave."

"Sure Obie sure I will."

After they had buried Ella Matt had the other man fetch his partner's body and put him over his horse. Then Matt mounted and watched the second culprit mount and sit waiting as Chester mounted they headed out for Dodge. Buck felt sorry for both Obie and Ella. Obie would always remember Ella who had in the end sacrificed herself to safe Obie, Matt and Chester.


	7. Chapter 7 Night Incident

Chester came into the office early to find Matt making a pot of tea.

"Hello Chester."

"Could I ask you what you're doing Mister Dillon?"

"I'm making tea do you want some."

Tea. Hot tea."

"That's right," Matt filled a cup and walked to the table. "Help yourself."

Chester looked exasperated he put his hat on the desk.

"Mister Dillon."

"Yeah."

They sat at the table, Chester leaned his arms on the table.

"It's a 115 outside. It must be at least 110 in here. You mind telling me why you're drinking tea, hot tea."

"Well it's a thing I heard about Chester. Something in the tea equalizes the temperature of the blood. The hotter you get the more hot tea you drink you sweat more and you feel the heat less. Now are you going to have some?"

"Well no it's just too hot for hot tea."

"All right go ahead and boil."

"Huh you're giving me the horn ain't you Mister Dillon."

The door opened just then and Mrs Wyatt came in, both Matt and Chester rose to their feet politely waiting.

"Hello Mrs Wyatt."

"It's my boy I've come about."

"Oh I know Timmy he's a real nice little fella," Chester said. "He rob a bank or something like that Mrs Wyatt."

"Oh he's a good boy it's just that since his father died he's never made many friends. He's always invented his own. It's harmless most all children with imagination do it. But this time he's done it and it's not harmless Marshal."

"Well sit down Mrs Wyatt."

Matt and Chester sat down again as soon as Mrs Wyatt had settled herself.

"All around town they're calling my boy a liar."

"A liar at his age?"

"Well he started by telling his sister but little girls can't keep a secret. Pretty soon it was all over the school. Now he insists it's true. Marshal if you could make him understand how bad lying is what it will lead to if he keeps it up. He'll believe you he thinks you're the greatest man in the world."

"Well what is it Timmy's lying about?"

"Bad ugly wicked things a monstrous man and woman who live in a strange secret place somewhere outside of town. And at night they go out and rob and murder. Do you see why I've come to you for help?"

"Can you tell me anything more about these monsters this man and woman Tim thinks he's seen?"

"I think you better hear it from Timmy."

"Well I'll do what I can Mrs Wyatt. Just as long as you realize it's a little out of my call."

"Just so long as you make Timmy realize what lying can lead to."

After Matt and Mrs Wyatt left the office Chester took himself off to the stables to play matching dimes with Moss. He chatted away as usual telling Moss about Timmy.

"I've heard the stories Timmy's been telling. I don't know kids don't usually make up stories like that but then they do seem a little out there."

Buck too remembered overhearing Timmy being teased about the stories when one boy hit Timmy he'd walked over to sniff at him as he lay winded. Timmy looked at him in awe when he'd got up before running home.

A few nights later Matt and Timmy rode out Buck to the house they collected White Fawn and rode out until they saw a grove of trees the track going through them led passed a large tree set slightly apart from the others.

"There?"

"That's the tree Mister Marshal that's where he drops from."

"That's what you meant by dropping from the sky huh?"

"Yes sir it looked like it."

"He's probably in position by now. I think I'll drop you 2 off and just ride over there."

"Oh no she'll be in the brush somewhere watching. She'd see you and run if you rode up like that."

"All right you 2 get off and go hide behind that rock and no matter what happens stay there."

"What are you going to do?"

"You said he'd wait until a rider came by who wobbled in the saddle and sang funny."

"Yes sir."

"Well that's what I'm going to be."

"Please be careful Mister Marshal he's awful strong and wild."

"All right you and White Fawn get behind that rock and stay there. If anything happens to me you get back to Dodge and go find Doc. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

"All right."

Matt watched until Timmy and White Fawn were hidden before riding to circle around until he could come upon the tree without the Hintons' seeing where he'd come from. As he rode he sang one of Chester's favorite songs about the man coming west from Kansas.

"I'm going to move a little. I can't see nothing from here," Timmy said.

Timmy and White Fawn forgot Matt's instruction and moved from behind the rock until they were taken by surprise by Lennie Hinton.

"What're you doing? What're you doing?" Lennie asked. "Don't you move. You stay here both of you."

She watched desperately as Matt arrived under the tree and Edward Hinton jumped down knocking Matt to the floor. Timmy and White Fawn crept closer not wanting to miss out on any of the action. Finally losing out on the grappling match with Matt, Edward sprang up and ran off. Matt crouching put his hand on his gun then followed Edward.

"Don't go after him Marshal," Lennie said.

"Mrs Hinton."

"He could've killed you don't go after him."

"I'm not going after him Mrs Hinton I'm coming up to you."

Lennie came out from behind the bush where she'd hid and handed the gun she had to Matt.

"She's coming with me Marshal."

"You've come back Mister Hinton?"

"Come back for my wife. Let her go and I won't shoot you."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"No and you're not going to keep her"

"And you're not going to shoot me because you don't even have a gun your wife had it."

"I've got one and I'll use it. Let her go Marshal."

"First give me a good reason Hinton. Tell me why I should let her go."

"9 years Marshal they're reason enough."

"I've got to have more than that."

"My wife got taken by the Cheyennes 9 years ago Marshal. I looked for her all that time. I'd come into Dodge for supplies worked till I got the money. Then start the hunt again. The Cheyennes move around. Last month I found her I paid off for her I brought her into Dodge but a man's got his pride."

Matt stood listening while Edward talked.

"I needed a wagon and mules and supplies to get me and my wife and her daughter out to Oregon. We can start fresh and unknown out there. I couldn't live in town with people asking where I'd picked up a daughter. I'll take care of both of them for the rest of my life but I didn't feel I had to answer how it was I picked up a daughter. That's why we lived alone and I did what I did for quick money. And now Marshal if you don't let my wife go I'm going to shoot you."

"You shouldn't have killed anyone Hinton."

"I never did I run 'em off after scaring 'em half to death but that's all."

"To a couple of pairs of scared young eyes it must have looked like they'd never get up."

"Let her go Marshal. I've been through too much I'll shoot you."

"No you won't Anybody's had to do all you've had to isn't going to ruin it by shooting now. Besides like I told you, you don't have a gun."

"Stay still Marshal I'm telling you."

"White Fawn's out there how will it be with her if you shoot?"

Edward came forward then revealing the gun then threw it into the bushes.

"You're right I didn't have a gun."

"Ed. Ed."

"It's all right Lennie. We'll go on trying somehow. When and if I can."

"Yes you will," Matt said, "you'll make it I'll see that you do."

"Not you not anybody. Just me. I think I can make it Lennie. I think I can."

"You'll have to spend a while paying for what you did may be longer than you think is right but it'll come to an end. During that time I'll see that White Fawn's taken care off."

"You will."

"Then you'll have to work out in the open for your wagon and your mules and your supplies. And after that I'm going to wave the three of you off to Oregon myself."

Timmy and White Fawn smiled as Edward and Lennie walked ahead of Matt to where they were crouched. White Fawn went to walk between her mother and stepfather while Timmy walked next to Matt. Matt collected his horse and they all walked back to Dodge.


	8. Chapter 8 Smoking Out The Nolans

Matt was in the office studying his files and Chester was supposed to be sweeping but he was looking out of the window distracted by the stage pulling out.

"Mister Dillon."

"Huh."

"Now we got 3 stages a week coming into Dodge. Third one just pulled out."

"What?"

"2 out of 3 times there weren't no passengers come in,"

"Are you expecting somebody?"

"No but that's not the point."

"What is?"

"Well how can they run a stage line without any passengers?"

"I don't know Chester. But the fewer people come into Dodge the less trouble they bring."

"People didn't come here you wouldn't have a job."

"I wouldn't. Do you think that only people who come here bring trouble?"

"Ain't that what you just said?"

The door opened Clay Young and Mister Burgess came in the office.

"Marshal," Clay said in greeting.

"Hello Clay."

"This is Mister Burgess from St Louis. This is Marshal Dillon."

Matt rose to shake Mister Burgess's hand.

"Howdy do."

"This is Chester Goode."

Mister Burgess shook Chester's hand too.

"Mister Burgess."

"Glad to meet you," Mister Burgess said.

"Sit down."

"Marshal I got bad news for you."

"Well nobody ever comes in here with good news Clay."

"Yeah but what I got might get you killed."

"That so."

"That's a very blunt way of putting it Marshal but it's the truth."

"Well certainly not by you Clay. You've got one of the biggest spreads outside of Dodge. One of the best. You're a happy and prosperous man. You Mister Burgess?"

"Not by me of course."

"By Josh Nolan that's who. Read this."

Clay pulled a paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to Matt.

"Court order signed by Judge Miller."

"That's right."

"So Josh Nolan's squatting on your land at Stone Point, is that it?"

"Him and his wife Marshal. They moved into a sod house I built and they won't leave."

"How is it they moved in?"

"Well to tell the truth I let them. I didn't need it and they were homeless. But I told them it wasn't forever. Now Mister Burgess has offered me a real good price for my acres. But he don't want no squatters. I can't get the Nolans' off."

"Anyone want coffee?" Chester asked.

"No I don't," Clay replied. "Do you want coffee Mister Burgess?"

"No I don't want any coffee thank you."

"I do Chester," Matt said.

"Marshal I don't mean to be hard-nosed about this but I like Clay's land and I want to buy it. But I want to buy it clean I don't want any strangers on my property especially those kind of people."

"And?"

"Clay's got until the day after tomorrow to get the Nolans off or I withdraw my offer."

"Now what's this about me getting killed?"

"Well like the court order says they got no right being there. You're going to have to evict them. I've tried there's no food or water at the shack they've been at it 4 days. He won't come out."

Matt rose not liking what he was hearing.

"You mean you've kept these people from food or water."

"I had to get them out some way. I never intended to hurt them. They've become mean and real stubborn. They're gonna shoot whoever comes up to their door."

"Let's get out there right away."

"I knew you'd help once I had to ask for the law which I didn't want to do."

"Well let's get the Nolans' some water and food. Then we'll see."

"They don't want to be helped Marshal. They'll try to shoot you down if you go near them."

"It can be rough. There's no reason for Mister Burgess to out there."

"That's right. Well let's get out there and see just how rough it is Clay."

Matt and Chester left the office to fetch their horses from the stable while Clay took Mister Burgess to the Dodge House. Buck and Bob had listened incredulously because even though the door was closed it wasn't thick enough to prevent their sharp ears hearing every word. Matt and Chester mounted and waited for Clay to mount his horse and join them. A short while later they arrived at the Nolans' sod house.

"They tried to come out?" Clay asked the men he'd left watching the place.

"They haven't stirred."

"Stay here," Matt said. "Come on Chester. Nolan! Can you hear me it's Dillon. I want to talk to you. I want to talk that's all."

Josh Nolan came out of the door his rifle pointed in the air.

"I'm going to bring some water for you and your wife to drink while we talk. Draw some water put it in that bucket we'll take it over to him."

Josh took aim.

"Marshal look out," Clay called. "He's aiming at you."

Josh shot the bucket the bullet went in one side and out the other water poured out and back into the well. Josh's wife joined him her rifle ready.

"What do you want Marshal."

"First I'd like to see that you and your wife get some water to drink. Then there's the matter of food."

"We don't want nothing from you if you come with Clay Young."

"Well Nolan I've got a court order here says you've got to move out of this house and off this land. Now Clay got the order and it's legal. It's my job to carry it out."

"I don't know nothing about no order and we ain't moving off."

"Well you got till tomorrow night."

"I have."

"This is our land," Mrs Nolan said, "all around Stone Point here's ours bought and paid for."

"What do you mean bought and paid for? Who from?"

"Clay Young that's who. Now he's trying to staff us out and not giving us any water."

"Well Clay said he was letting you stay here to help you out. Now he's got till day after tomorrow to sell this property but he can't with you on it."

"Help me out? We paid him $170 that's how he's helping me out."

"Well if you paid him $170 where's your deed?"

"Deed?"

"That's that paper Clay give us when we paid him the money."

"Oh that."

"Well where is it?"

"He took it Clay did."

"What do you mean?"

"It was before he got mean about moving us off. He come by and said he'd be neighborly and take the paper into Dodge and have it fixed up at the Land Office for us or something like that. Anyway he took it."

"Good then your Deed's registered."

"Marshal I can't even read I don't know about registered."

"Well I'll go see what I can find at the Land Office. If your Deed's registered, you can stay but if it isn't why you got to be off here by tomorrow night."

"Don't make us no mind about registered or not registered and we'll kill anybody who comes trying to route us off this place and that goes for you and Clay Young. You tell him that."

Matt and Chester walked back to Clay watched by the Nolans'.

"Make any headway?" Clay asked.

"They said they paid you $170 dollars for their land. That you took their Deed and may be registered it for them."

"Marshal no such thing believe me."

"I can't believe you or the Nolans' either. One or the other of you is lying but I can't tell which."

"Look at the records in the Land Office tomorrow. You won't find a Deed."

"What'll that proof that the Nolans' never had a Deed or that you never took it there. We're going to take them some water."

"Marshal I'm not stopping them it's just that if they come out I'll take them into Dodge and my place will be mine again. I'm not breaking any law and I don't mean to."

"Yeah but if anything happens to them your responsible. Don't let it happen. Come on Chester."

Matt and Chester mounted up as the Nolans' returned to the sod house. A few nights later Matt and Chester rode back to join the men watching the Nolans'. Josh Nolan shot at them as they moved a log wounding one of Clay's men in the shoulder.

"That's all Marshal me and Pete are hurt. We weren't supposed to hurt anybody or get hurt."

"That's the way we played it too."

"The next time he opens up the door we can blast him right out of his cabin."

"You're right Mister Dillon he didn't like force he showed us."

"Well we got to get him out but in some way safe."

"Safe after what he done to us."

"He only grazed you he could have killed you. Don't shoot either of you."

"That's been our order all along Marshal."

Matt and Chester ran across the open ground to the house taking care to stay out of line of fire. Even so Josh fired at the ground as they ran. Matt found a sack of sulfur and signaled Chester to take it and pour it down the chimney then cover the chimney with another sack so the smoke would have no place to go put into the house.

"What are you doing there? What do you want now?" Josh asked.

"More talk," Matt replied.

"There'll be no more talk," Josh closed the door.

"In case he hears you I'll have the front door covered in case he tried to come ou."

"Yes sir."

Chester climbed up on the roof and made his way to the chimney. He poured some of the sulfur down the chimney then covered it with the piece of sacking. It soon took effect as the Nolans' started coughing.

"I can't breathe," Mrs Nolan said.

"The stove pipe's stopped up," Josh said.

"I can't stand it."

"We got to get some air."

"Open the door. Where's the door?"

The Nolans' stumbled through the door.

"Well you got us out Marshal but you had to use Ma Sulfur to do it."

"I had to."

Clay's men came to join them.

"You two use our horses and take the Nolans's into town. Take them to the Dodge Houe'llse and put the bill in my name. Chester and I will collect your things and load them in a wagon. You folks can pick them up in town whenever you want to."

"I don't think we'll be picking up our things Marshal."

"It's up to you."

"Does Mrs Nolan know how to ride horseback Josh."

"I can ride as good as you."

"Come on then."

"Yeah we'll go with you right now."

"You letting them go free?" Chester asked.

"Well I wasn't trying to arrest them Chester. All I wanted to do was to get them outside without hurting them."

"Well they're sure outside those sulfur fumes would drive a mother bear away from her cubs. Come on we've got to get this stuff loaded on a wagon."

The two cowboys mounted their horses while the Nolans' mounted up on Buck and Bob. Buck had always known that Matt would think of something.

A couple of nights after they'd got the Nolans' out Matt was doing his rounds and stopped to talk to Doc and Kitty on Doc's stairs. Which was where Chester found him.

"Mister Dillon."

"What is it Chester?"

"I've been following Josh Nolan like you said."

"Well what about him?"

"Well he's outside the Lady Gay Saloon Clay Young is in the saloon celebrating with Mister Burgess. They're about ready to come out."

"All right," Matt turned to Doc and Kitty. "You stay here."

Matt looked through the window then at Chester.

"Where's Josh?"

"He was here. He must be down the alley where Clay and Mister Burgess had to go for their horses."

"Let's go."

Matt and Chester went down into the alley behind the Lady Gay Josh was lying on the roof of a shed his rifle ready.

"I don't see him," Matt said.

"He's over there," Chester pointed to him.

"I picked this up with my possessions Marshal."

"Come on down from there Josh."

"No Marshal. Clay's about ready to come out. I want to greet him."

"If you don't come down from there I'm going to come up and bring you down."

Clay and Mister Burgess came into the alley at that moment and Josh made ready to fire.

"Too late Marshal."

Matt turned with Chester and put himself between Josh and Clay.

"Watch out Clay," Matt said.

"Move out of the way Marshal," Josh called.

"I'm not going to move Josh."

"Then you're going to die along with Clay."

"You don't mean that."

"You know I mean it." You think Clay and me both are liars. Well you're wrong. One of us ain't but it won't make a difference in a second what you think."

"You're acting foolish Josh," Clay said.

"I sure am. Now step aside Marshal."

Matt took Clay's gun and threw it to the ground.

"All right go ahead Josh shoot. Well are you going to?"

"I'm going to and you know it."

"You're going to shoot me through the back to hit a man who's unarmed."

"Get out of the way or don't Marshal. I'm going to shoot."

"Don't do it," Clay said. "I tore up your Deed Josh. He's right Marshal he paid me."

Matt looked as surprised as Mister Burgess he turned to Josh.

"Come on down Josh."

Josh climbed down from the shed and walked up to Matt and Chester.

"I told Mister Burgess I could sell my land clean no strings. He said he didn't want any squatters so I told him the Nolans had no rights that I'd throw them off."

"I'm going to buy the land Marshal," Mister Burgess said.

"The Nolans' will be on it," Matt said.

"Land means a lot to me I've seen how much it means to them. I want them on it, I'll be glad to have them as neighbors."

"I'll have the money from the sale Marshal. I was going to leave Dodge any way."

"It's good your leaving," Matt said.

Mister Burgess and Clay moved passed Matt he looked at Josh then moved on.

"I guess you know what it means to be thirsty Marshal?"

"Yep."

"I'll buy you a drink."

"No you won't it's going to take you a while to establish credit here. So I'll buy it."

Matt, Chester and Josh headed in the opposite direction to Clay and went to the Long Branch. Later Chester went to check the horses and chatted to Buck about the events. Buck wondered exactly how Clay had thought he could get away with it. Nobody pulled the wool over Matt's eyes for long.


	9. Chapter 9 Kite's Reward

Matt and Chester were sitting outside the Dodge House watching the street when an unknown man who'd been in Dodge a week came up the street and crossed to sit outside the Long Branch.

"Been here near a week nobody even knows his name," Chester said.

"I asked him the other night what he was doing here," Matt said. "He said resting."

"For what I'd like to know."

"Yeah or for what?"

"Well if you think he's up to something why don't you run him out of town?"

"Well he hasn't done anything since he's been here except sit on the street, walk over to the stable to look at his horse once a day."

"A man who don't work bound to get into trouble somehow. Maybe I ought to run you out of town then."

"Ah Mister Dillon."

Chester's interest peaked as a young man on a bay horse rode up to the Long Branch the unknown man sat up and took notice.

"Who's that?"

"I never saw him before."

"Some trail hand come in to lose his wages."

"Probably."

The young man dismounted tethered his horse and went in shortly followed by the unknown man,

"So that's what he's been waiting for," Chester said.

Buck standing saddled and ready outside the office watched as Matt went in followed by Chester and a young man. He pricked his ears he was bound to hear something interesting.

"Trouble sure came running after you in a hurry, didn't it?" Chester said.

"Well I wasn't in hurry after it. What's a man supposed to do in this town stand there and take a belly full of bullets? Ain't he a got a right to defend himself?"

"You're not under arrest."

"I'm not then why are you keeping my gun?"

"I want to know why that man went after you?"

"I don't know I don't even know him."

"You mean you killed a man you don't even know."

"I never saw him before."

"You got no idea why he drew on you?" Matt asked.

"He wanted to kill me, maybe he was crazy."

"He was crazy all right."

"Where are you from fella."

"West of here, my name's Andy Travers."

"Where'd you learn how to use a gun?" Matt aked.

"That man had his half way out of the holster before you even bothered to start."

"He did say I'd like to have seen that," Chester said.

"Well I saw it and I have seen few men to equal it."

"All right! Well what's that got to do with taking my gun, bringing me over here."

"It happened to me once Andy and it's happening to you. Anybody who can use a gun the way you can has to make a choice. You can go on using it or you can quit before you get blood all over you."

"You think I like killing?"

"No I don't."

"Well I don't like getting killed neither."

"How'd you get so handy with a gun?"

"Practice, all my life. It was kind of fun at first, d'you know? But it ain't fun no more."

"Why don't you quit wearing it?"

"I don't know I'd feel kind of naked I guess."

"5 minutes after you hit Dodge a man you never saw before tries to kill you. The bartender's already telling everybody in town how fast you are. He's up there right now building you a reputation. Soon enough somebody else is going to try to cut you down for it you down and you're going to have to kill him and then it will be somebody else. You're going to have to go on killing all the rest of your life. However long that is."

"It's … It's too late already Marshal."

"No it isn't."

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"Nothing. Look I told you I don't like it."

"Well it's going to be one man after the other from now on. You're going to have to kill whether you like it or not. But I'm not going to watch it. Now you leave that gun off or you get out of Dodge and go do your killing somewhere else."

Matt putt Andy's gun on the table, Andy picked it up and studied it.

"All right I give it a try and I don't like it do I get this back?"

"It'll be here any time you want it."

"Well it's not wanting it I'm worried about so much as may be needing it."

"Nobody's going to go after an unarmed man."

"I hope not."

He handed the gun to Matt and took his gun belt off.

"Well maybe it ain't so bad being naked. I sure don't aim to starve too. I need a job Marshal."

"Moss Grimmick's looking for a man over at his stable," Chester said.

"Do you want to show me?"

"I'll be glad to."

Chester and Andy left the office. Chester untethered Buck from the hitching pole while Andy retrieved his horse.

"I like your horse."

"Buck's not my horse, he belongs to Mister Dillon."

Buck studied Andy closely finding that he liked the young man. Andy followed Chester to the stable. Chester introduced Andy to Moss and left them to it having unsaddled Buck.

Matt had been away and was keen to see Kitty so he cantered Buck up to the stables.

"Didn't expect you back until tomorrow Marshal."

"Well I got homesick Moss."

"You mean you didn't find nothing."

"Oh a couple of old man Bent's steers walk off and he starts hollering that the country's alive with thieves. Took me 2 days to convince him he was wrong,"

"Yeah he's crazy,"

"Hello Marshal. Want me to put your horse up."

"Yeah thanks."

"Good trip?"

"Oh not bad,"

"Hey he looks about bed rocked."

"I'll have him back in shape in a couple of days. We don't feed thistles anymore. I made Moss buy some grain."

"Yes and I'll be bankrupt in a week."

"He's all right, huh."

"I wish he was my son. Say you want to go fishing?"

"What?"

"Me and Chester's going he's out digging up worms somewhere right now."

"I never heard of you going fishing before Moss."

"Well I never had anybody I could leave the stable with before."

"Well I'd like to go but I got some paperwork to do. I'll see you later."

"You work too much Marshal."

"I'm the laziest man in Dodge and you know it."

Beecher the town bully passed Matt on the way to the stable, Matt turned to watch him.

"Hey Travis in there?"

"Andy."

"You must be the wrong man. From what the barkeep at the Long Branch tells me I was expecting something on fire. Your name is Travis, ain't it."

"Yeah it is."

"You don't look like no tiger to me. Where's your gun?"

"Just a minute," Moss said stepping forward.

"Stay out of it Moss."

"I know this man he rides into town every now and then just to find someone he can bully. Well he ain't going to come down here and make trouble for you. Not while I'm around he ain't."

"Let me handle it Moss. It's no good if you don't."

"You going to answer my question? Where's your gun?"

"I took it off."

"Why?"

"My reasons."

"Go get it."

"You got any particular reason for prodding me Mister?"

"I never heard of you before today but I didn't like what I heard."

"That so?"

"You got yourself a reputation but you ain't going to keep it."

"I don't want it."

"You killed a man then you take your gun off so nobody else can give you a try. You know I don't like that."

Andy turned to go inside the stables.

"Where you going?"

Andy threw the sacking he was holding to the ground and turned back to Beecher.

"Listen you're wasting your time I quit fighting."

Beecher grabbed Andy as he made to leave.

"I said I quit gun-fighting. You want to take that off I'll oblige you some other way."

Beecher got rid of his gun belt and landed a punch on Andy's chin. Andy got up and landed a punch on Beecher's chin. The fight continued until Beecher pulled his knife. Andy grabbed his wrist and forced him to drop it, he threw it to the side and got up. Beecher rose slowly as Andy returned to the stable.

Matt smiled from where he'd been watching and turned to go to the office. He met Doc as he crossed the street.

"Matt!"

"Hi Doc."

"Well you look about as pleased as a rat in a grain bin. What happened government finally send you your pay?"

"Now what would I do with money, Doc?"

"You owe me $20."

"10."

"Interest."

"Where'd you learn doctoring in a pawn shop."

"Doctors are human we like to eat too you know?"

"Try the stable."

"What?" Doc asked grumpily.

"There's a job waiting for you over there. Fella needs a little comforting."

"Who?"

"That bearcat Jim Beecher."

"Somebody finally shoot that bully."

"That's why I'm looking so pleased."

"Well I don't understand you."

"You will Doc," Matt turned to go to the office.

Doc turned to look towards the alley leading to the stables as Beecher came around the corner clinging to the wall for support.

Chester entered the office just after Joe Kite left.

"Who was that Mister Dillon?"

"Joe Kite came in to tell me was going to kill a man don't know who or why?"

"You mean he came in just to tell you he was going to shoot somebody."

"He was here when I got back sitting in my chair drinking my coffee out of my cup."

Chester's face was a picture he could well understand Matt's reaction to Joe Kite's usurping his place in that Matt was like a wolf defending his territory.

"I just come to tell you that I was heading off fishing with Moss unless you want me to stay."

"No Chester you go fishing enjoy yourself."

Chester grinned and left he told Moss about the arrival of Joe Kit while saddling Bob, Buck rolled his eyes as he thought about what he'd have done in Matt's place.

Later that night Matt saw Joe Kite standing by one of the posts at the top of steps going up from the street to the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. He ignored him and entered to see Kitty who was sitting at her table talking to Andy. Chester was at the bar enjoying a beer.

"Well a man spends a hard afternoon off fishing he deserves a little relaxation afterwards."

"Yes sir."

"Where's Moss?"

"Oh he went back to the stables so Andy could come here."

"Oh,"

"Anything you want me to do now, Mister Dillon I mean right now?"

"Stay here and finish your beer I'll pick you up when I leave."

"All right sir."

Andy rose as Matt approached.

"Sit down Andy."

"No I have to get back to the stables. I just come in for a beer."

"Well that's a compliment," Kitty said.

"Oh Miss Kitty I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"I know I'm kidding. It was real nice talking to you."

"Come back when you can,"

"I will thanks."

"You know something Marshal. You were right about me not wearing a gun. I'm glad I took it off."

"Good."

"Bye Miss Kitty."

"Goodbye Andy."

"See you later Andy," Chester called as he left.

Andy was raking the straw in a stall when Joe Kite came in the stable.

"Hello Andy."

"Who are you?"

"It don't matter who I am. It's Andy Haker that counts."

"Bounty hunter. This how you make your living?"

"My duty as a citizen Haker."

"You're more turkey buzzard than citizen Mister."

"You can't rile me."

"You ain't taking me."

"I'm taking you right now."

"No."

Andy forgot that Matt had his gun and dropped his hand to his side. Joe Kite fired once mortally wounding Andy. The horses trumpeted their displeasure. Buck stared at Joe Kite wishing he could aim a well-placed hoof at Joe Kite's backside. Joe Kite bent over Andy staring at him as Matt came in.

"You going to use that gun again?"

"No of course I ain't."

"That's too bad I almost wish you'd try it."

"Marshal that man's wanted I got a reward coming."

"Throw that gun over there."

Joe Kite obeyed after all he didn't need it anymore. Matt walked further in to kneel at Andy's side. Chester followed him in with some other cowboys.

"I forgot. Forgot about my gun. I went for it before I remembered. There's a reward out for me Marshal. I quit the gang too late."

"I'm going to get you over to Doc's right away."

"It's too late for that too. Didn't work out so good did it, Marshal not so good. Just cause I forgot and went for my …"

Matt checked him to see if there were any sign of life. He sighed and rose to his feet.

"He went for his gun I had to kill him."

"No you didn't kill him I did."

Buck recognized that Matt was feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"What are you saying? That don't make sense. You're trying to cheat me out of the reward money. That's what you're doing you're trying to cheat me."

"Get out go steal yourself a mule and ride out of town,"

"No."

He looked around as the others closed in. Joe Kite backed out of the stables and ran away.


	10. Chapter 10 The Hunter

Matt approached the Long Branch looked over the doors then decided to come back later and started to walk to the other side of the street. He stopped and turned back on hearing the start of a row.

"Hey push me will ya," Jase Murdoch said. "I'll cut your throat wide open."

Matt recognized the voice and it wasn't someone he liked. He turned and returned to the Long Branch.

"I'm sorry," a fearful voice said.

"I'll slit your ears. Stay where you are."

"Murdoch!" Matt called. "Put it up Murdoch."

"I was just coming down the stairs, Marshal. I didn't mean to jostle him."

"You again Dillon," Murdoch sneared. "Just like the last time. You want more of the same."

"It's a little different this time."

"So I see. You got a badge to hide behind."

"Put up the knife."

Murdoch sheathed his knife and laughed.

"The man's crazy Marshal I didn't do a thing to him. I didn't mean to jostle him."

"It's all right it's all over. Everybody go about your business."

"What kind of a bone-picker is that for the high plains."

"Times have changed."

"Nothing but settlers and dudes, bone-pickers, Trap men, cow wranglers, bluecoats and lawmen,"

"You better understand Murdoch when Dodge was full of you buffalo hunters you could throw your weight around. But not anymore."

"I ain't changed I'll take nothing from such as him or you."

"You better keep out of trouble then."

"I'll do as I want."

"You always did. But you break the law and you'll be in a cell."

"Is that your way of getting back at me instead of calling me like a man."

"I'm paid to keep the peace not break it."

"Sure," Jase laughed his breath Matt thought could have felled an ox.

"Sit down," Matt said moving to a table. "What are you doing in Dodge Murdoch, there haven't been any buffalo around here for 3 years."

"Maybe I've come to see you."

"You probably figured me dead."

"Ah-ah I heard about you, the badge."

"Maybe it's just as well for both of us I'm wearing it. Just remember what I said."

Both Jase and Matt rose, Jase went to the bar.

"Matt," Kitty called.

Kitty moved to stand in front of him.

"Hello Kitty."

"He's crazy he's got a look in his eyes."

"Well when the buffalo herds were running Dodge was 2000 like him not much else. You can figure what it was like."

"Wait I need some air."

Kitty followed Matt onto the board walk she stood by one of the posts holding up the boardwalk's roof Matt stood by her.

"Who is he Matt? What's between you two?"

"That's the one the Indians call Long Arm, Jase Murdoch."

"Oh I've heard of him."

"He's almost a legend been on the frontier 30 or more years. Beaver trapper, Buffalo hunter, Indian scout. He lived with the Indians a while married an Indian squaw."

"It's something personal between you isn't it? A grudge. Like the last time he said. Some more of the same he said. What is it?"

"The kind of thing a man doesn't like talking about Kitty or remember when he takes a beating."

"You Matt?"

"Like I said it was a different town in those days. I was just in from Missouri pretty green. Murdoch and his crowd were in town on a spree. When their fun threatened to include scalping a hide freighter friend of mine I stepped in. Like I say I was pretty green."

"They beat you?" Kitty asked her concern for him showing in her voice.

"They left me for dead down by the river."

"You watch out for him Matt."

"Right now I only want to find out what he's doing in town. He must be outfitting a hunt. Not many merchants will take a chance on that these days. Except one may be. I'll see you later Kitty."

Kitty stood watching Matt go before going back in the Long Branch. Matt walked quickly to Ross's mercantile. Ross was at his counter doing some figuring.

"Oh what do you want Marshal?"

"I just want to ask you a couple of questions Mr Ross. Working kind of late aren't you?"

"I had some figuring to do on my accounts."

"A big account like a buffalo outfit?"

"What's that to you?"

"You know the answer to that one too. I want to know where Murdoch's going."

"You know he isn't the kind to confide in anyone."

"But you got a pretty good idea."

"I got no idea. He brings in the hides we do business like always and that's all I know and I'm breaking no law."

"Yeah but you don't want Indian trouble around here either."

"Oh I don't know anything about Indian troubles far as I know there isn't any and there won't be any."

"Just one more question. Where is Murdoch's outfit."

"How do I know? His Indian skinner took everything away in the wagon."

"Then he's camped outside of town somewhere. All right."

"You tangle with Murdoch and you'll wish you hadn't. I was just warning."

Matt gave Ross a lock and went to saddle Buck. Uncharacteristically Matt chatted in a low tone to Buck telling him what had happened. Buck recognized that Matt needed to get his feelings out in the open. Buck wished he could tell Matt that things would be fine if he'd talk to his friends but he knew that Matt wasn't the type to vent his feelings to anyone normally.

Half an hour later Matt saw the light of a campfire. He dismounted and tethered Buck then walked into the camp. He found the young Blackfoot Indian skinner sharpening a knife he went to the fire and crouched at the skinner's side.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you? Blackfoot? Those cut arms they're mourning for some close relative, isn't it? Who are those for father, brother, mother?"

The young man turned away only when Matt mentioned his mother. Matt now knew who the boy was mourning.

"My name's Matt Dillon I'm a US Marshal how do they call you? What does Murdoch call you?"

"When he is not angry Indian."

"When he is?"

"Dog eater."

"He knows all the Indian insults. What do your own people call you?"

"It means Golden Calf."

"It sounds like you were name by a buffalo hunter yourself. You speak good English too."

"I learned young."

"You're a breed, aren't you?"

"I am Indian."

"What's a young brave like you doing so far from his tribe skinning buffalo for a man like Murdoch?"

"In the lodges at night my people speak of the pale warrior with the long arm. When he was with us his medicine was good. We do not have good medicine now."

"So you came looking for him but he wouldn't go back with you so you stayed hoping that good medicine would rub off on you. Well are you going to go on with into treaty territory hunting. You going to help him against your own kind you going to help him break that treaty. The solemn promise from the president to all the chiefs of all the nations at medicine lodge. Once the plains were dark with the running herds."

Matt sensed Murdoch approaching Buck knew that Murdoch wouldn't like Matt talking to Golden Calf and wished he wasn't such an obedient horse sometimes.

"They gave the Indian all he needed, food, shelter, bed, lodge, skins. The buffalo are gone wiped out by the white hunter for the skins alone the meat left to rot on the prairies. The small herds left in the south given by the president to the Indian. Are going to rob your brothers. Come on in Murdoch sit down your welcome."

Murdoch shoved Golden Calf aside and stood facing Matt.

"You got no right to come snooping Dillon asking questions turning my skinner agin me."

"And you've got no right to have him here. I could send him back to his tribe back to the agency. It might be the best thing for him too. And it might be best for you."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you been treating him he might not be so friendly to you once you two are alone down there in Indian Territory."

Murdoch just laughed.

"I don't fear no Indians least of all him. I know em lived with em plenty of years.

"So I heard."

Matt crouched by the fire again.

"They thought you were good medicine back then."

"Sure brought them the long arm. First gun they'd ever seen. Gave them more meat than they'd ever seen too. Sure I was good medicine."

"You've changed some."

"That may be. I could take em or leave em alone. Besides their day is done a man don't have to walk easy with em no more."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Buck remembered seeing what happened when the Arapaho had been offended by the actions of white men. It hadn't been a pretty sight and if this white man brought harm to Matt he would definitely find some way of making him pay for it. Matt opened one of Murdoch's bullets pouring the powder onto the palm of his right hand.

"You don't take chances with your buffalo, do you? Must be 100-110 grains of powder there. Still using a big 50 huh? Thought maybe you'd got yourself one of those new Remingtons."

"This has done me I can load and fire as fast as another man with one of them repeaters and I can drop a bull at near a mile."

Murdoch fired his rifle the bullet going into the trunk.

"Or a man blow a hole in his chest you could put your foot through. I killed an Indian once 1200 yards took his head clean off."

Matt rose and studied the hole in the tree made by Murdoch's bullet.

"You like to kill don't you Murdoch."

"I don't mind it."

"No it's more than that 30 years must have done something crazy to you. Even the Indians don't kill more than they can use. But you. You round up a helpless herd of animals and start in. More hides than skin more meat than a whole frontier could use but you go right on blasting until your gun burns your hands. Men like you brought a stench to the plains, Murdoch, and it's not from the rotting meat. Maybe you were a pioneer one 30 years ago opening up the west. A loner doing what you had to do making your own laws. But your day is finished too Murdoch. You'll have to abide by the law now."

Matt checked in the wagon.

"Well you're traveling light and fast that means you're headed south. I'm warning you Murdoch don't try it."

"I go where I aim to go. Ain't no cavalry going to stop me and I just hope you try."

"All right if that's the way you want it. You cross that line I'll come after you."

Matt walked back to Buck and mounted to ride back to Dodge. He decided to get an early night. Chester came into the office early the next morning. He opened the blind.

"Mister Dillon."

"Morning Chester what time is it?"

"It's just after dawn. Murdoch's gone Mister Dillon."

"Yeah I figured he would be."

"Did you say you'd be after him?"

"I can't touch him until he crosses the line."

"Well may be the bluecoats will get him."

"No Murdoch scouted for the cavalry too long. They'll never touch him."

"Well it's too bad you have to go chasing him you could just talk to the major."

"No Chester this is one job I want to take on."

Matt put his shirt on followed by his gun belt and hat then left to go to the stables. He came out of the office door and smiled Chester had already brought Buck up to the office he mounted and rode south out of town.

The trail was rocky under foot as Matt followed Murdoch's wagon tracks. He knew that Murdoch would be watching his back trail. Murdoch had seen him and now took aim at Matt from behind a rock. He fired hitting the ground near to Matt. Buck was startled raced for some bushes while Matt threw himself to the ground near another rock. Murdoch fired again. Golden Calf didn't like it very much but at the moment he could do nothing.

"An Indian at 1200 yards."

Matt drew his gun then checked the distance and holstered it again.

"I wonder how fast you can reload?"

Buck watched from the bushes as Matt put his head up long enough to get Murdoch to fire again then ran to the next rock. He ran again drawing his gun. Murdoch fired again and Matt ran closer. Matt moved again wondering why Murdoch hadn't fired again then he saw the rifle lying on the rock where Murdoch had been. He approached cautiously then stopped seeing Murdoch lying with a knife in his back he looked at Golden Calf and holstered his gun. Golden Calf came to stand at his side.

"Why?"

"His medicine was not good not anymore."

"You found that out a long time ago but you wanted to wait until you got him out into Indian Territory away from the white man, wasn't that it? Well I can't say that I blame you but I'm a white man too and a lawman. All right thanks. I'll have to take you in, but I don't guess anyone will blame you for saving my life."

Matt looked at Golden Calf's arm seeing the cut.

"He was a relative of yours?"

"I am Golden Calf the son of Long Arm."

"All right son let's go."

As they passed the rock Matt picked up the rifle and handed it to Golden Calf. Matt saw Buck emerge from the bushes he smiled and mounted him Golden Calf fetched the wagon and they returned to Dodge together. Buck hoped that the court would look kindly on Golden Calf and if a sentence was needed that it would be suspended time.


	11. Chapter 11 The Queue

**Author's Note:**

 **The Queue was a difficult one to write from Buck's stand point as he didn't actually appear in the episode. I had to invent his being outside the office and have Chester go to the stable after Matt saving Chen. Sorry if it seems stilted.**

Matt and Chester were standing outside his office when he saw Mister Bailey waiting for the stage to arrive. Buck watched his master he knew that Matt didn't particularly like Bailey but there was nothing he could do about him. Bailey opened the door of the stage when it arrived and the sole passenger a Chinese man got out.

"Welcome to Dodge," Bailey said.

Matt watched as the Chinese passenger got off the stage he judged him to be around 30 years.

"It's a miserable sinful town. But I suppose it makes no difference to a poor Chinese."

Matt suspected trouble when he saw Rabb Brigs and his friend Howard get up so he started toward the stage depot.

"Well look what got off the stage," Rabb said. "A Chinaman."

"Well he's going right out with it," Howard said.

"Chen good boy come work em in Dodge."

"We don't care why you came. All we care is when you get and it's going to be now."

"Here leave him be you can't do this the bible …"

"We don't want this Chinaman or any of his friends or family in Dodge."

"No family one man one boy."

"One Two," Rabb and Howard said.

"Only send me only send me."

"That's good."

"What's good about it Howard?" Matt asked.

On the count of 3 they threw Chen onto the stage and shut the door.

"Take it out Jim."

"Hold it Jim. What's good about his not having a family?"

"It's good because there are too many Chinese in this country already."

"We don't want a lot of his kind running around Dodge Marshal."

"What's your name fella?"

"Chen Lang Wong good boy catch em place Dodge City. All time work em hard. No make trouble."

"Well I'm the US Marshal, Chen. Your welcome in Dodge you can stay here as long as you like. Come on down out of there."

Matt helped Chen down from the stage. Buck watched from the itching pole outside the office knowing that Chester would tell him all about it later.

"Thank you," Chen said.

"Wait a minute Marshal what are you mixing in this for?" Howard asked.

"Ain't no law says we got to have a lot of Chinamen here."

"What's the matter with you people anyway?"

"I'll tell you what's the matter Marshal," Rabb said. "2 years ago there used to be 3 of us Bradens. Then one day we found our kid brother lying in the brush a pick driven clean through him. You know who put it there one of them."

"When we got back to camp there must have been 50 of them all over our claim eating our grub and digging our gold. We buried Jimmy and lit out we brought back the vigilantes the Chinaman were all gone and so was our gold. They'd worked it clean."

"We know about his kind."

"Take a look at that box Marshal I bet it's full of money he stole somewhere."

"Me no steal," Chen said outraged.

Matt didn't know Chinese but he understood the sentiment behind it.

"Chen I told you you're welcome in Dodge and you are and if these 2 men bother you. You just come to me. Come on."

"Wait a minute Marshal. You mean you're siding with this Chinese Marshal."

"I don't care what he is, you boys leave him alone."

"You let him stay and there'll be a 1000 of them here in 6 months."

"Maybe you're right."

"We're not going to take that chance Marshal."

"Get a move on Rabb, Howard."

Rabb and Howard moved off.

"Thank you Mister Dillon for protecting this boy. You can count on me to show those young men the error of their ways. Bring them back to true Christian tolerance."

"Well I wish you a lot of luck Mister Bailey."

Bailey carried the mail sack into the depot.

"Me very sad no likey bring trouble."

"Well I'll handle the trouble Chen."

"Well what kind of work are you looking for?" Chester asked.

"Oh me catch em place velly good cook Chinese cook ham and egg. You see."

"Well Mister Dillon we oughta take him down to the Dodge House. Clyde got drunk again last night and Mister Green fired him. Maybe he hasn't found a new cook yet."

"All right Chester take him there."

"Xie xie ni Marshal, thank you very much."

"Come on Chen," Chester said.

The next day Matt came to visit with Doc Adams he smiled seeing Chen in Doc's chair as Doc pulled a tooth and decided to have a joke at Doc's expense.

"Come in."

"Hello Doc, Chen."

"Matt," Doc said.

Chen mumbled something.

"You know Chen you'd have been better off doing the job yourself. Doc here's as likely to pull a good one as a bad one."

"Forgiveness isn't one of your virtues, is it Matt?"

"Well you pulled a perfectly good tooth that night. You still charged me for it."

"Well I don't know why not I pulled the bad one too, didn't I?"

"Yeah once you'd sobered up."

"Sobered up! I had been 48 hours without sleep. I had delivered 2 babies 30 miles apart in the dead of winter. I should have left it in there might have taught you a lesson let your jaw ache taught you a lesson."

"What kind of a lesson is that Doc?"

"Humility."

"I always figured I was kinda humble."

"Your about as humble as a turpentine cat. There you are Chen."

Chen removed the mouth guard.

"Oh yes here. You better come back let me look at that in a day or two."

"Thank you Doctor. I will. How much do I owe you."

"Well give me a dollar."

"Very good."

"Very good?" Matt looked puzzled. "What happened to all that velly good Chinese boy all time worky talk, Chen?"

"That's the way you expect me to talk, isn't it?"

"I guess it is"

"Most men resent a Chinaman who doesn't talk the way they expect them to. I wish to avoid trouble but trouble comes regardless."

Chen started to leave Matt rose noticing that Chen's pigtail was missing.

"Who cut it off?"

"The same 2 men. They came to my room last night. They said if I didn't leave town they would be back and cut my throat. Then they cut off my queue and took it with them. That makes my disgrace even worse."

"Disgrace?"

"The queue or pigtail as you call it was once a sign of Manchu subjugation but now it represents our pride and respect in ourselves and our country. I can never return to China without my queue."

"Oh Chen's going back to China to get his wife, Matt," Doc said.

"I've been married 19 years since I was 8 and she was 2. I'm trying to save enough money to get my wife and bring her back with me. I love this country and I want to make it my home. But when I go back to China I will have my queue or the lives of the men who took it."

"Don't go trying to kill anybody Chen."

"I'm very sorry Marshal to cause you trouble."

"Oh trouble's his business."

"Thank you Marshal. Thank you Doctor."

"Do you think they'll give him back his pigtail?"

"I think they will."

In fact, Matt was absolutely determined that Rabb and Howard would give Chen his pigtail.

Later that evening Matt saw Bailey at the bar of the Long Branch a mug of beer in his hand. Then he spotted the one woman who held his heart, he smiled and walked up to Kitty's table and sat next to her.

"Evening Kitty."

"Evening Matt."

"Well you've got quite a crowd here tonight."

"Sam got the bright idea of offering every other drink on the house to any trail hand who happened to come in here."

"Well it looks like he's a pretty good businessman."

"Well if it keeps up I might as well move on out to their camp and join up. I think it'll be easier."

"They'll be glad to have you Kitty."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Evening Marshal," Bailey said.

Bailey had come to stand between Matt and Kitty. Matt inwardly resented the intrusion but tried not to show it.

"Evening Miss Kitty."

Matt seethed inside as Bailey placed his hand on Kitty's right shoulder, he glared at Bailey hoping the man would take the hint and go away.

"Evening," Kitty said.

"Will you have a beer with me Miss Kitty?"

"No thanks I'm giving my stomach a rest later maybe."

"Why don't you leave this place Miss Kitty? You don't belong hear with the sinners."

"I know we've talked all about that."

"Have you seen Howard or Rabb tonight?" Matt asked.

"Not yet they'll be in pretty soon I expect."

Bailey finally gave up and went back to the bar.

"What do you want those 2 for?" Kitty asked.

"Well I want to return a little private property to a friend of mine."

"Howard and Rabb stealing?"

Matt nodded then his attention was drawn to the bar as a fight broke out between 2 trail hands. Matt pulled them apart standing like a rock between them.

"All right boys that's enough."

"Keep clear Marshal this is Texas business."

"You're in Dodge now that makes it my business. If you want to fight get out of town."

"Why don't you let them go at it Marshal? They weren't hitting nothing except each other and little enough of that."

"I said if you want to fight get out of town and that goes for all of you."

"You're so used to killing you forget a man needs a fight sometimes just for pure enjoyment. We're just having fun. You got no sporting blood all you got is a badge and a fast gun."

"I might just find time to accommodate you Texas."

"No you ain't I'm going to fight him all the way back to camp as soon as we've had another drink."

"You're always spoiling someone's fun ain't you Marshal?" Howard said.

"You want to stop real trouble get that Chinaman out of town," Rabb said.

"I thought I told both of you to stay away from Chen."

"Stay away from him? He's been following us all evening."

"Wherever we go he's right with us. Just standing around staring. I'm warning you Marshal I'm going to put a bullet in him before he gets me."

"You're not going to put a bullet in anybody. You're going to give him back his pigtail and leave him alone."

"His pigtail. What are you talking about?"

"You went up to his room last night and cut off his pigtail."

"No we didn't he's lying Marshal. All them Chinamen is liars."

"Look I want that pigtail. Now where is it?"

"I don't know nothing about no pigtail Mister Dillon," Howard said. "What's the matter you collecting pigtails."

"The marshal's here to keep the law and the law says there ain't going to be no stealing. Somebody stole a pigtail. Marshal's got to find it maybe we oughta help him look."

"I know where he can find a dozen pigtails down at Fred Henry's hog ranch."

"Texas maybe you should just turn around and finish that drink huh. Now! That goes for you too."

"Now you want me to beat the truth out of you?"

"Wait a minute it's your own rule no fighting in town. What are you trying to do make everybody obey the law but you?"

"You're a little off the trail ain't you Mister Dillon? If these men done a crime, then arrest them. Throw them in jail but you got no call to beat a man without proof."

"That's right you want to fight get out of town that's your rule."

"We don't want to fight with the Marshal. He's the best man Dodge ever had. All we want is a drink."

"Chen's going to get that pigtail back if I have to take off this badge to find out who's got it."

"Well that's all right with me Marshal but don't you forget there's plenty of men in this town who'd cut that Chinaman's throat for that treasure box."

Kitty watched as Rabb and Howard went to the bar and Matt stopped by the table where Chester had been playing poker and was now standing waiting for Matt to give him his orders. Kitty knew that Matt would do all he could to get Chen's pigtail back for him.

"Let me know when they leave."

"Yes, sir," Chester said.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know what we are going to do now. Ask Mister Bailey maybe he's got another smart idea."

"He'll leave. He'll leave tonight for certain."

"How are you going to manage it?"

"I'll talk to him first. You meet me there in 10 minutes."

Matt was pacing the floor of his office when Chester found him.

"Did they leave yet?"

"No Kitty's watching them. I thought I'd better tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"They gave the pigtail to Mister Bailey then he went out."

"Maybe he went to give it back to Chen."

"Well I don't know Mister Dillon. Rabb gave him a gun too."

"All right," Matt grabbed his hat and left the office with Chester.

Bailey was at that moment beating up Chen trying to force him to give up his treasure box.

"Tell me where the treasure box is I'll get the pigtail for you. Tell me!"

"Board."

"Board. Where! Where!"

"Under the table."

Bailey shoved the table out of the way and quickly found the spot levering the board up he lifted the box up. Greed got the better of him he turned to Chen.

"Get up."

Chen rose backing up fearing for his life.

"Why you kill Chen? You get em box."

"In a minute Howard and Rabb will be here with the Marshal right behind them. He'll find them here with your body and this gun. They'll hang. I regret it but you got to die."

"Not yet Bailey," Matt said.

Bailey whirled around his gun leveled Matt drew and fired killing Bailey instantly.

"Are you hurt bad?"

"I'll be all right. Thank you Mister Dillon you saved my life."

"He must have been crazy."

"He wanted my treasure box."

"Mister Dillon," Chester said. "Somebody's coming."

They took cover and waited. Chen picked up Bailey's borrowed gun.

"Chen don't do it."

"They took my queue," Chen said.

Rabb and Howard burst in.

"So the Chinaman killed him. All he was trying to do was help."

"Is that why you gave him your gun?"

"He asked me for it. Said he might need it to scare the Chinaman a little."

"I killed him not Chen."

"And now I will kill you both unless you give me back the queue."

"Chen you don't have to kill anybody."

"Marshal I will not lose my honor as a Chinese."

"Your honor as a Chinese? Chen you said you wanted to bring your wife here. To make your home in this country. Well if you do that you've got to live as an American not as a Chinese. If you have to kill 2 men over a pigtail you don't belong in Dodge or any place else in this country."

Chen finally relented and lowered the gun, he handed it to Howard. Rabb and Howard turned to leave.

"Wait a minute boys. You got something to do first."

Howard knelt and pulled the pigtail from Bailey's waistcoat pocket. Chen picked up his box and opened it revealing nothing more than a few coins and a piece of paper."

"What's in it?" Matt asked

"$9 and 25 cents and this piece of paper."

"In America you would call that a marriage license. You see it is only a treasure to me."

"Yeah I see," Howard said feeling more than a little guilty.

"Well Chen let's get you over to Doc's to get your face patched up.

"You were right Marshal. Would you please consider keeping this as a souvenir?"

Chen held out his pigtail, Matt smiled and nodded they left the room.

"I'll go check on the horses, Mister Dillon."

"Thanks Chester."

Chester entered the stables as he made sure that there was plenty of feed and water available he chatted about the past week's happenings. Buck smiled wondering why men still thought they could try to trick Matt it never worked. He was also thankful that Matt had Doc, Chester and Kitty to help him.


	12. Chapter 12 General Parsley Smith

Matt crossed from the stables his rifle held loosely in his right hand and his bedroll in the other. He stopped intrigued seeing the sign saying Holt's Bank in a store window. Matt started to walk to his office and saw Nash who passed him heading for the door of the new bank.

"Hold it," Matt said. "Your name Nash?"

"That's right."

"What are you doing in Dodge?"

"Why I got business."

"As a gunfighter?"

"You seen any wanted posters on me Marshal?"

"Not lately."

"Then you got no call to bother me."

"Well when I see a man like you going into a bank I want to know why."

Drew Holt stepped out of the door while Matt was talking to Nash.

"Marshal Dillon, Mister Nash works here. He works for me."

"Are you the new banker?"

"That's right I'm Drew Holt. Glad to know you Marshal. I've been looking forward to your return. I hope you drop in to have a chat soon."

"You know what kind of man you've hired here?"

"Marshal I can assure you his business with me is legitimate. I'm sure he won't cause you any trouble."

"Well he better not."

"I give you my word Marshal."

"All right I just hope you can keep it."

Matt turned and walked to his office. Chester looked up from his task of threading a needle as Matt entered.

"Oh Mister Dillon?"

"Morning Chester."

"Well you're back kind of early aren't you?"

"Yeah just rode in."

"Well how was your trip?"

"I noticed a sign down the street new bank."

"Yeah, oh yeah, it opened just after you left."

"I take it you don't have any money in there."

"Me? Now what would I be doing with money? Besides if I had any I'd put it in Mister Botkin's bank."

Matt turned as the door opened and an old man came in the office closing the door after him.

"Marshal Dillon?"

"Yes."

"Parsley Smith at your service."

"Glad to know you Mister Smith this is Chester Goode."

"Mister Smith," Chester said.

"Not Mister Smith sir General Smith 3rd Illinois Cavalry."

"I thought the Illinois was demobilized a long time ago," Matt said.

"Well it sir at the Fall of 65. We served with General Grant before Richmond. It was our last action."

"What can I do for you General?"

"Well for me nothing but for the good citizens of your town a great deal."

"Oh?"

"Yes I rode in last week with the remount party to Fort Dodge. General Miles personal guest."

"Oh are you staying at the fort then?"

"No I came into town on business and it's a good thing I did too."

"Is that so."

"Yes I've just been waiting for your return. Now that you're back you can take over."

"Well take over what?"

"Drew Holt is a thief Marshal."

"The new banker?"

"Now I haven't told anyone yet but I knew Holt in the war Marshal."

"You did?"

"He was a spy."

"Holt?"

"On my word as an officer sir and a gentleman. Oh I know he looks mild enough harmless in fact but he was a spy."

"Well?"

"We caught him but he escaped the man's no good got to be stopped."

"Well it might be true that he spied for both sides General but that doesn't necessarily make him a thief."

"But he's no banker. He's just waiting for enough deposits to make it worthwhile he's had 10 days already while you were away. He'll skip any day now."

"Well he wouldn't get far."

"A man who spied for both sides and lived through it. You're underestimating the enemy Marshal. Well I warned you whatever happens will be on your head."

"Well I'll look into it. Thanks General."

Parsley turned and opened the door.

"Good day sir."

That afternoon Matt decided that it would be prudent to have that chat with Drew Holt. Chester had gone to the stables and was probably matching dimes with Moss Grimmick and losing while talking about and maybe getting some information about the old General. He penned a quick note telling Chester where to find him and left it on the desk. He grabbed his hat and left the office heading for the new bank. Drew Holt was just finishing up with a depositor as Matt entered.

"Ah obliged to you Marshal," Drew Holt said. "Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"Come to have our chat already. Dodge has grown in the couple of weeks you've been away, hasn't it? Two banks."

"Well you seem to be doing pretty well."

"We're doing fine just fine. Except for one thing."

"Oh?"

"That old man, that General Smith. I don't know Marshal he must be crazy. I don't know what he's got against me, I never saw him before in my life. But already I've lost 3 depositors because of his crazy lies."

"And they are lies then?"

"Of course they are unless he stops such talk I'm going to have to ask you to lock him up. There must be laws to protect businessmen from such scoundrels or madmen as the case maybe."

"Where are you from Holt?"

"Why back east Pennsylvania why?"

"Oh you look familiar I thought maybe we'd met somewhere along time ago. It couldn't have been in the army, could it?"

"I'm afraid not Marshal I was never in the army. I have a bad heart."

"Well it doesn't matter. There is one thing I'd like you to explain to me though."

"Oh?"

"Why'd you hire a gunman like Nash? You know he's a gunman."

"Well that's why I hired him. I have a lot of folk's money here I mean to protect it."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"He's a gunfighter for hire and I hired him. As long as I pay him he'll be loyal."

"I hope you're right. Well."

Matt rose to leave. Drew Holt rose too.

"Marshal if you're at all worried about anything that man General Smith says you can talk to Mr Botkin. He'll tell you my credentials are in order. I'm sure he'll…"

"And if you put it in there. Your money's as good as gone. Believe me."

Both Matt and Drew Holt were surprised to hear Parsley Smith talking to the people outside the bank.

"What is that?"

Matt headed for the door followed by Drew Holt.

"Take your hands off me, sir. I have every right to..."

"Now you heard me. Get going."

Matt came out just as Nash pushed Parsley Smith off the boardwalk.

"Nash! You want someone your own weight, Nash?"

"You was any kind of a marshal you'd have this old buzzard behind bars."

"Do you see Marshal what kind of men they are. I… I warned you."

Matt turned to Drew Holt.

"Did you order this?" Matt asked.

"Yes I did. I mean to protect my business. He's no right to stand in front of my place and slander me. Well aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"But just don't you do anything."

"All right Marshal I'm sorry if I overstepped myself. Come along Nash. I'll leave it to you from now on Marshal."

"Is that all you're going to do Marshal? Aren't you going to lock those scoundrels up?"

"General I've told you that you talk too much. Now I'm warning you. You let me handle this."

"Sir when I see the appropriate action taken I'll…"

"General," Matt said exasperatedly.

"Very well, sir, if you don't want my support," Parsley said before marching off.

"He sure is a humdinger. What a talker. You should have heard him jawing at the passengers coming in on the stage," Jim Buck said.

"Stage? He told me he rode in with the remount party. Special guest of General Miles."

"Remount party nothing. He came in with me all the way from Hayes City. Telling whoppers all the way. Well if he's going to tangle with a gunman like Nash he might get shut up for good."

"Yeah," Matt said.

Matt headed for Botkin's Bank he was greeted by Mister Botkin.

"Take a seat Marshal."

"Thanks. I just wanted to know whether you mind the competition from Holt's Bank."

"Mind the competition? Of course I don't mind. Dodge has needed another bank for a long time."

"What do you think about this Holt."

"Came to see me the first night he was here. Showed me his credentials. Charter looked bona fide to me."

"A man could fake credentials, couldn't he?"

"Oh come now Marshal. Have you been listening to that crazy old General Smith?"

"Do you think he's lying?"

"He lies about everything. Why he told me he fought under Zach Taylor in the Black Hawk war and that the last time he saw Taylor was at Harper's Ferry. What do you think about that?"

"Well it would have been about 10 years after Taylor died."

"He's telling folks he's a guest of the commandant out at Fort Dodge. Everybody knows he's got a room at the Dodge House. Why would he lie about that? Who cares?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out more about him when Doc gets back this afternoon."

"Why?"

"Well the general said he was with the 3rd Illinois Cavalry. That's Doc's old outfit."

"Oh that'll be interesting. Show him up for the liar he is I bet."

"Well he's a liar maybe but I'm not as sold on this Holt as I might be."

"Oh Holt's all right I'm sure of it."

"Well I hope you're right."

"And the new bank's going to mean a lot to the whole country around here. You wait and see."

"All right, Mr Botkin, I'll wait."

Matt shook Mister Botkin's hand and left the bank. He crossed to the Dodge House and entered heading for the stairs.

"Which room's General Smith's?"

"Number 6 right up there," the clerk said pointing up and to the right.

"Thank you."

Matt headed up the stairs to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Parsley said.

"Marshal Dillon."

Matt waited for Parsley to open the door, he could have entered anyway but he never liked having to do that. After a few minutes when Parsley didn't open the door he opened the door and went in.

"You'll have to excuse my temporary quarters Marshal."

"Sure General. I just thought I'd take a look at your uniform. Your medals and all."

"Oh no you see I left everything at Fort Dodge. Traveling light you know."

"Sure."

Matt moved towards the open wardrobe door but Parsley closed it hoping he wouldn't get too curious about the lack of clothing in it. He'd only just managed to hide the lack of sleeves on his shirt the cuffs of it stitched to his coat sleeves.

"I see the bank's still open when are you going to close it?" Parsley said.

"I'm not going to."

"Shirking your duty sir."

"Holt's credentials are good according to Mister Botkin."

"Nothing easier than that for a man as clever as Holt is."

"General. Ed Nash is a gunman."

"Take more than that to scare a man who stood before the batteries at Vicksburg. You ever faced grapeshot Marshal?"

"Now look General your talk is hurting the town. We need this bank here."

"I was decorated by General Grant himself in person sir."

"Now look General either you prove that Holt's a thief or you quit talking about him, I mean it."

"I'm under fire, eh. Well I never retreated under fire in my life Marshal. You'll get your proof soon enough only by then it will be too late then."

"I'm not going to argue with you General. I warned you and the next time I'm going to run you out of Dodge."

"If they'd have listened to me at Bull Run there'd have been no disaster."

"General…" Matt gave up and moved to the door.

"I'll do my duty as I see fit sir. Always have and always will and no man is going to stop me."

When Matt emerged from Parsley's room he saw Nash in the foyer. Matt didn't like the idea of Nash being in the same Hotel as Parsley.

"You got business in here too Nash?"

"I live here Marshal."

"I've decided you better check out Nash out of here and out of Dodge."

"Why?"

"Just because I don't like your kind around."

"You can't do that."

"I'll give you till 5 o'clock. If I see you around town after that I'll lock you up."

"Now look here."

"5 o'clock."

Matt left the Dodge House heading for the stable where he found Chester matching dimes with Moss Grimmick.

"Chester I want you to keep an eye on the General. You don't need to badger him just make sure Nash stays off his back."

Matt told Chester what he'd found out first at Holt's Bank and then at Botkin's Bank. Buck pricked his ears listening intently how on earth had an elderly man caused offence to anyone.

"I'll be in the office if anything should happen."

Chester nodded and left to start his watch on Parsley.

"Say Marshal, Doc just came back he said he was going to your office."

"Thanks Moss," Matt said he fished a couple of sugar lumps out of his pocket feeding them to Buck.

He left the stables and soon caught up with Doc he smiled and invited Doc in for a coffee. Then he explained what was going on.

"I've been trying to get something out of you about this Parsley Smith but you haven't told me anything about him yet."

"No, I want to see him first, I want to talk to him. Besides he said he was going to lay off. You told him to and he probably will."

"Maybe."

"Say Matt this uh this Drew Holt, didn't he buy himself a house out at the edge of town?"

"Yeah."

"Now that doesn't sound much like a man who's planning to run away, does it?"

"No."

The door burst open suddenly and Chester came in.

"Mister Dillon, General Smith's at it again."

"What in front of the bank?"

"No, he moved down to the corner he's scared of Nash I guess."

"So he'll probably lay off uh."

"Let's go see him," Doc said.

"Right you can say hello to him just before I run him out of town."

Matt grabbed his hat and followed Chester and Doc out of the office and over to where Parsley was preaching at the people of Dodge outside of the Lady Gay.

"I tell you again. I tell you all this Drew Holt, the man's an out and out crook. He'll make off with every penny you gave him. I assure you gentlemen…"

Parsley looked like he'd seen a ghost when he saw Doc with Matt.

"Doc, Doc Adams."

"Hello Parsley."

"What are you doing in Dodge?"

"I live here, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to Arizona and I stopped here because… Well I guess you heard of Drew Holt and his bank."

"I thought I told you to lay off General?"

"I'm only doing my duty since you won't do yours. I already saved 2 men from losing their money this afternoon."

"That's all you're going to save. You're through General."

"You can't run me out. I tell you Holt's going to rob everybody. He'll ruin these people you've got to believe me."

"Did you ever hear of a Drew Holt in the army Doc?"

"No, no I never heard of him."

"Till dark General. I see you around town after that I'll have to lock you up."

"You mean that don't you?" Parsley said.

"I mean it."

"Alright by dark," Parsley seemingly resigned to his fate. "Thank you."

"Bye Parsley," Doc said.

"What was the thanks for Doc?" Matt asked.

"Keeping my mouth shut I guess," Doc replied. "Parsley Smith wasn't a general he was the regimental butcher."

"The regimental butcher?" Chester asked surprised.

"He started out as a staff sergeant but they found that he'd lied so much about his past experiences. He said he'd been in Mexico with General Scott. Turned out he'd never been in anybody's army before."

"Well he's through now," Matt said.

"He isn't a bad man Matt."

"Well maybe not."

"Well thanks Marshal and thanks for running that old fool off."

"I ran off your man Nash too, Mister Holt."

"You did?"

"From now on if your bank needs protection I'll handle it."

"Of course, if you say so Marshal."

Nash came out of the alley when he was sure Matt was heading back to his office. Later that night Chester came to join Matt as he stood leaning on a post near the jail.

"I went to the stables to feed the horses. They're fine."

"Thanks Chester."

"You seen them Mister Dillon?"

"Not yet. You?"

"No nary a one of them. Reckon they must have left town."

"Yeah maybe."

"Well it's getting kind of late."

"Why don't you go on to bed, Chester?" Matt said noticing Chester yawning.

"What about you?"

"Well I'll just stick around here awhile…"

They started running as they heard the first gunshot followed by 4 more which seemed to be coming from the direction of Drew Holt's house. Matt sighed inwardly as he saw Parsley with a rifle by the well.

"That's Drew Holt's house, the general's gone plumb crazy."

"General."

Parsley looked around.

"General Smith it's Marshal Dillon. Hold your fire."

"Stay where you are Marshal they'll see you."

"Wait here Chester."

Matt crouched low and ran to the well.

"Drew Holt's still alive Marshal but I got his gunman that's Nash lying there on the front porch."

"Yeah I see him."

"They was going to run off tonight. You must have scare them. But I was standing guard I stopped them."

"Give me your rifle General."

"What for?"

"I said give it to me."

"You're going to take over?"

"Yeah I'm taking over."

"All right here," Parsley handed Matt the rifle.

"Your hands are shaking. You been hit?"

"No he couldn't hit anything but I heard him yell once though. I might have a bullet in him."

"You better hope that you haven't. You're in trouble enough already. Stay here."

"Still don't believe me, do you?"

"It doesn't matter now what I believe. Holt! It's Dillon come on out of there."

Drew Holt's answer was to take a shot at the well. Matt had to fire 4 times at the window. When Holt once again took aim Matt shot once more inside the house he saw the silhouette of Drew Holt as he fell. Matt rose and headed for the house. When he was sure it was safe Matt signaled Chester.

"Chester bring the General."

Chester and Parsley followed Matt to the house. Inside the house Matt lit a lamp and propped holstered his gun and put the rifle by a chair. He went to check on Drew Holt.

"Holt. Holt can you hear me?"

"You did it Marshal. He winged me but you did it. The old fool I should have killed him a long time ago."

When Matt noticed that Drew Holt had stopped talking he checked him over finding that he had just died.

"Is he dead?" Chester asked.

"Yeah. Well you were right General you did have a bullet in him."

"The bags on the table that's the money they was running off with."

Matt crossed to the table and checked the bags hefting one bag of coins.

"I don't suppose there's any use in my asking you how you really knew about Holt, is there?"

"I'm awfully tired I've got to sit down. Ah it's been a long night. I made that up about him being a spy. I thought you'd more likely believe that than what really happened. All my life the things I made up seemed better than the way things actually happened. It was over in Abilene Marshal a few weeks back. You know the Grand Hotel there?"

"I know it."

"Well I had a room next to this Drew Holt fella. I used to sit in the dark with the windows open. They was plotting right outside on the balcony. They didn't even know I was around."

"Say that was lucky," Chester said.

"I fooled them good, I sure did. You know Marshal…"

Parsley stopped suddenly and slumped sideways in the chair he was sitting in. Matt caught him and checked him over.

"Oh swan to goodness looks like he fainted," Chester said. "Mister Dillon he's been shot."

"He's dead Chester. He even lied about being hit."

"Didn't lie about Drew Holt though."

"No. No he knew about Holt though we'll never know how."

"Well he just told us how he overheard them and all at the Grand Hotel in Abilene just a few weeks back."

"There's something wrong with that too Chester."

"What?"

"Because the Grand Hotel in Abilene burned down 2 years ago."

"I best get a wagon to take the bodies to Doc's for a autopsy," Chester said.

Matt nodded and thanked Chester for his thoughtfulness. Chester headed for the stable and returned shortly with the wagon. They loaded the bodies and removed the bodies from the house to the wagon. Doc was quiet throughout the autopsy. It was self-evident how the men had died. While he was doing the autopsy he listened as Matt told him what Parsley had said about Abilene.

"He couldn't stop could he? Had to have one last lie. I'm going to pay for Parsley's funeral I don't want him buried up on Boot Hill with Holt and Nash."

Matt nodded he'd suspected that Doc might do that for his old comrade. So three days later a small group made their way to the town cemetery and watched as Parsley was laid to rest in a new suit of clothes provided by Doc. As they returned Doc drove Kitty in his buggy while Matt and Chester rode Buck and Bob. Buck thought of the other funerals later that day in his considered opinion neither Holt nor Nash were worth the sweat on Parsley Smith's brow. There were certainly no tears being shed over them now that the truth was out and the money had been returned to it's rightful owners. Mr Botkin had gone over the accounts from Holt's Bank now closed very carefully. Most still wanted bank accounts so chose to deposit the money with Mr Botkin.


	13. Chapter 13 Magnus

Matt and Chester were sitting outside the Dodge House when Kitty and three of her girls came up to them laden with packages.

"Merry Christmas Matt Chester."

"Hello Kitty," Matt said.

"You're about 2 days too early ain't you Miss Kitty?"

"Don't get her flustered Chester. Big Christmas Eve party. You two had better be there early and dressed in your Sunday best."

Lucifer Jones saw them crossing the street and drove his buggy straight at them. Kitty and the girls managed to avoid him and carried on to the Long Branch. Once inside Kitty placed her packages on the table where another of her girls was making decorations.

"Guess who just tried to run us down outside."

"Who?"

"Old Lucifer Jones."

"Now what's he doing in town?"

"I don't know. Somebody must've told him that tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Probably came gunning for Santa Claus."

"Stop it. Stop what you're doing. You creature of sin. Fixing to have a dance?"

"Tomorrow night and you're not invited if you don't want to come."

"Dancing's criminal it leads to worse things."

"Why don't you get out of here and go home and then you won't have to see it."

"I won't see it you won't see it either. You're there wickedest of the lot you are."

"Me! Why me?"

"Because you're the prettiest like my daughter she was like you she was pretty too and now she's dead. The prettiest are always the most evil women. You started this I know you did but I'll stop it! I'll show you. There'll be no dance."

Lucifer started by tipping over the table with the decorations and packages and then started pulling the decorations from the ceiling. Now he started on the tree. Kitty seized the moment to rush out and fetch Matt. Kitty and Chester followed Matt into the Long Branch.

"Lucifer!"

"I'm stopping them, I'll show you."

"Get out!"

"What?"

"I said get out."

"You're in on it too you're as evil as they are. You the marshal."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"It's wrong it's bad I'll stop it yet."

Exasperated with Lucifer's arguing Matt grabbed him and shoved him to the door.

"I won't stand for this. I'll destroy this whole wicked town if I have to, you'll see."

"Get out." Matt ground out through gritted teeth. "It should be all right now Kitty. I'll be back later.

"Thanks Matt."

Matt and Chester left to go to the office Chester was searching his pockets as they walked.

"Somebody steal your poke?"

"No, No sir. It's my knife, my new knife. If I've lost it, I'll kill myself."

"Well it's probably under your bunk in that war sack."

"Oh maybe that's where it is. It's the best knife I ever had Mister Dillon."

"Well we'll find it come on. Well, Doc there must be somebody lying sick or bleeding around here."

"Well now if you can't stand to see me getting few minutes hard earned rest why don't you go out and shoot somebody."

"Now what kind of talk is that? Tomorrow night's Christmas Eve where's your Christmas spirit."

"What spirit locked that door so I'd have to sit out here in the cold,"

Matt unlocked the door.

"Oh Chester. Chester there was somebody here looking for you a minute ago. Said he'd be back as soon as he'd took care of his horse. He was a tall fella in buckskin had a coon skin cap. Can't be very far there he goes, that's him."

"Oh my goodness."

"What's the matter Chester?"

"It's him, couldn't be anybody else. Don't tell him where I went. Tell him I went to Wyoming or something."

Chester entered the office and frantically started packing his belongings.

"Chester anything I can do I always like to help somebody's on the run."

"I ain't on the run. Just got to hide out for a spell that's all. Going to hole up someplace on the prairie."

"What if he finds you out there?"

"Well that's better than finding me here."

"Why?"

"Magnus don't belong in a town among civilized people, that's why."

"Chester, who is Magnus?"

"Magnus Goode, Mister Dillon."

"What?"

"My own blood brother doggone it."

"Well what on earth are you running from your brother for?"

he's going to do next. He's downright dangerous Magnus is."

"What?"

"Wild as a mountain he ain't lived in a house since he was 10 years old. All he knows is animals Indians and Country. Mister Dillon there's something wrong with Magnus he ain't quite human living alone so much an all you it just shames me to have a brother like him."

"Well how long since you seen him?"

"Years and years but it ain't long enough. Where's my new knife?"

"Chester what are you going to do about this Magnus?" Matt asked.

"I'm not going to do nothing about him except keep out of sight."

"Well don't you know running away won't do no good?" Doc said.

"Besides he doesn't sound like the kind of a man you can hide from for very long. No matter where you go."

"Oh why did he have to come here. People will think my whole family's brought up in a cave."

"Well Chester maybe it would do you good to see Magnus."

"Mister Dillon you don't know Magnus."

"All right but somebody's got to greet him it being Christmas and all."

"Well of course."

"Doc and I'll go," Matt said.

Chester dashed to the door and turned.

"He's a wild animal Mister Dillon," Chester sighed. "Well I reckon I better go along for your sake."

Chester left, Matt grabbed his hat and looked at Doc.

"You better let me handle this Doc," Matt said as he followed Chester out.

Matt followed Chester across the snow covered street to Moss Grimmick's stables. Chester hesitated reluctant to further but Matt signaled him to go into the stables.

"I don't see anyone Mister Dillon," Chester said half turning to the door.

"Wait a minute. Holler for him Chester."

"Oh!"

"Go ahead."

"Magnus, Magnus," Chester shrugged and started to back out.

"Chester!"

"Magnus!"

Chester shrugged again and started for the door.

"Back here," Magnus called out.

They walked to the back of the stables finding Magnus tending his horse.

"Chester you have got sloppy fat."

"Me?"

"Soft living done it."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why it's Christmas, Chester, day after tomorrow."

"Christmas. Haven't seen or heard of you in I don't know how long."

"Well that's why I come. I figured it was about time.

"You did huh. This is Marshal Dillon."

"How do Magnus."

"Proud to know you Marshal. Is Chester a good help to you?"

"Yes. Yes, he is very good."

"Fine. I-I reckon I'll go to work for you too."

"Magnus you can't talk like that."

"Why not?"

"Well it tain't polite. Nobody asked you."

"Nobody told me not to."

"See he ain't civilized."

"Why I learned a lot in the army Chester."

"How long since you slept in a bed?"

"Well not since I first run off from home I guess."

"How long since you lived in a town?"

"Well you know I don't like towns."

"How long since you talked to a woman?"

"You know I…"

"How long since you had a drink?"

"I don't never drink."

"Do you gamble?"

"Fella in the army learned me how but I never used it."

"There you see I proved it he ain't civilized no way shape or form."

"Now wait a minute Chester give him a chance. Show him the town show him what it's like. Let him make up his own mind."

"I wish you would Chester cause I'm want to stay anyway."

"You are huh. Alright. But you're going to do what I tell you. You're going to live just exactly the way that I do."

"I'll do it, Chester."

"Huh maybe you can get along better than me out there on the prairie but you're a lamb in Dodge and I'm going to see you slaughtered."

"Oh now Chester…"

"No you demanded it but by midnight tonight you'll be screaming to get out of it."

"Well I'll try to make you proud of me Chester."

"There you are. Why don't you take the rest of the day off tomorrow too I don't need you?"

"All right sir. Magnus I think I'll spend the rest of the afternoon playing cards gambling."

"Oh now Chester you don't want to do that it's evil and wicked. Can I just sit and watch?"

"Oh no. You're going to get wet all over," Chester beckoned Magnus out of the stable.

Matt stroked Buck's neck while he fed him some sugar lumps.

"Well, what do you make of that?"

Buck didn't know what to make of it but then to a horse brothers weren't that important. He did wonder how Chester and Magnus could be so alike and yet so different. Buck also thought that Chester might be underestimating Magnus that he could be surprised.

The dealer tossed a few coins on the table not sure of much more he could take of Magnus grinning at him like that.

"All in," the dealer said.

Chester tossed in his corn as Matt entered through the batwing doors. Magnus grinning started to collect his winnings. Chester tired of playing rose and went to the bar.

"Have a beer Mister Dilllon?"

"They got a new dealer here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I quit I got tired of playing."

"Is that so?"

"And besides you know how it is with me I never do win a whole lot."

"Magnus didn't get tired though?"

"Wait a minute you're dealing from the bottom," the dealer yelled outraged.

Magnus rose to stand facing the man down. Matt went straight over.

"What's the matter did he break you?"

"He's been cheating. No man can win that much money from me."

"Cheating," Chester asked.

"That's what I said."

"That true?" Matt asked.

"The fella what larned me in the army, Marshal, he was a gambler."

"What's that got to do with it?" Chester asked.

"He was a gambler, Chester."

"What?"

"That's why he larned me to show me what happens when you gamble."

"I told you he's been cheating."

"Well of course I was it's the only way I know how. He's been cheating too but he ain't very good."

"That's a lie."

"No I never lie. He's got more than a gun in his pocket there, Marshal."

"What?"

"In his shirt pocket there, take a look."

Matt reached in to the dealer's top shirt pocket and pulled out 2 cards.

"Get out. Get out of Dodge. Thanks Magnus one less crooked dealer means one less shooting sooner or later."

"Well that might be," Chester said. "But it's a good thing Mister Dillon was here or you'd be the one to get shot."

"If he hadn't been here that dealer would have got opened up wide."

"What do you mean?" Chester asked.

Magnus lifted his foot onto the table to reveal a knife strapped to his boot.

"Well what are you going to show him next?"

"You said you don't drink?"

"Well that's evil and wicked."

"Well we'll just spend that doing it. We'll just spend all of it. Drinking's something nobody can touch me at."

Later that night as Matt finished his rounds outside his office he saw Magnus pushing a wheelbarrow with Chester lying passed out in it.

"What happened did he get hurt?"

"He got sleepy."

"What?"

"Well like you know I didn't want to do it but he made me. He said we were going to have a couple of drinks at every saloon in town."

"Well how many did you get to?"

"Well I made all of them but somehow Chester the last few he got sleepy. I wheeled him along anyway so's he wouldn't be disappointed about it tomorrow."

"Well we'll put him in a cell on the floor otherwise he might fall out of bed and hurt himself."

"Yeah," Magnus said.

Matt helped Magnus lift Chester and took him to a cell in the jail. Matt spread a blanket over him and went to use Chester's bunk.

The next morning Matt and Kitty were having breakfast together at Delmonico's when Chester and Magnus came in.

"That's Miss Kitty, Magnus," Chester said as he took his coat off. "That's a real life woman."

"Ah now Chester."

"No talking to women is just as much a part of being civilized as..."

"Is it like drinking and gambling?"

"You just follow me."

Chester hung his coat up and they went up to the table.

"Have a chair," Matt said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Chester asked raising his hat.

"Of course not I've been wanting to meet your brother," Kitty said smiling up at them.

"Well this is him. Magnus," Chester nudged Magnus, "this is Miss Kitty."

"I'm right proud Miss Kitty."

"How do you do Magnus."

"Sit down you two I got work to do," Matt stood up. "Well I'm leaving you in good hands."

"I'll see you later Matt," Kitty said.

"Sure."

Magnus and Chester sat down at the table Chester reached up and plucked Magnus's hat from his head. Magnus stared pointedly at Chester's hat until Chester removed his hat and put it on the table.

"I um I think it's just fine that you can be with Chester for Christmas."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ma'am is for married women. I'm still single."

"Oh. I don't get around women much."

"Huh, much." Chester said.

"I'm generally off in the country somewhere… I've never seen no animal as beautiful as you, Ma'am."

"Magnus. We got to go."

"That's mean Chester I want to talk to Magnus. I like him. How is you never told me you had such an attractive brother?"

"Well then at the dance tonight we'll see if you can talk and dance too."

"Ah now Chester."

"He'll be there Miss Kitty. Come on Magnus!"

Chester noticed his knife in Magnus's belt as he rose. He took it and looked at it and then to Magnus.

"Oh I plumb forgot I took it last night I didn't want you to lose it. I reckon that's about the finest knife in the world."

"Goodbye Miss Kitty."

"I'll see you tonight Magnus."

"Sure."

Chester was a little annoyed that Magnus seemed to be able to wrap everyone around his little finger. On the other hand, he was pleased that Magnus was doing well which confused him. He followed Magnus out of the restaurant and then went to the stables to check the horses while he was there he talked about everything. Buck listened then nudged Chester hoping for more sugar lumps. Buck didn't understand brothers he did understand that humans sometimes had a habit of expecting too much of their fellow man.

Later that night the dance was in full swing Magnus was dancing with Kitty while Chester nursed a beer. Once the dance finished they applauded the band and went back to the bar.

"Well did you see him?" Kitty asked. "He didn't have any trouble at all."

"You done fine."

"You know I don't believe that you've never danced before."

"Oh I've danced some but not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Indians. I spent half the year with some Sioux once."

"Magnus you never told me that you spent time with the …"

"Well lots of things I'd tell you if I saw you more."

"Never mind. When's Mister Dillon coming?" Chester asked.

"Well he should be here now."

"Miss Kitty I'd be right proud to buy you a drink."

"Why thank you Magnus."

The other guests were just starting to enjoy the next dance when Lucifer Jones burst in armed with his shotgun.

"Stop! Stop the music! I told you there'd be no dancing tonight. I'll blast you all if the one who's responsible don't take it on herself to pay for your sins. You there the pretty one step out here."

He waved the gun towards the center of the room. Kitty moved towards the center of the room, Magnus tried to go with her.

"No you come alone come on I'll blast you right there if you don't. Others will be killed besides you."

Kitty stood alone facing Lucifer.

"You're the cause of this. I told you cause you're the prettiest and the wickedest and for the good of the others I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you right now."

"The old man's right!" Magnus said. "She is wicked, she's a terrible evil woman and she deserves to die. I know what I'm saying she tried to tempt me. But I resisted her. Her and her dark ways. I know'd her reckoning must come I know'd she must die."

Kitty was nonplussed she hadn't thought that Lucifer Jones would find any support.

"You heard him, you heard him. I ain't the only one. I'm going to kill you now."

He raised the gun ready to shoot.

"Wait a minute brother. Stone her."

Magnus lifted 2 pieces of coal from the bucket near the bar.

"Stone her until her temples turn red and she sinks down against the wall in death. Here brother, here are your stones of purification."

"You cast the first stone," Lucifer said.

"I will. I will with pleasure."

Magnus raised his hand as if to throw the stone all the time keeping his eye on Lucifer. Then he grabbed the gun struggling with him until the gun went off harmlessly into the floor. Another man rushed forward to help. Lucifer cried out in useless rage. Matt entered just then he'd the shot and dreaded what he might find.

"You're the prettiest the wickedest, wickedest, wicked, wicked evil."

Matt handed the office key to the man who'd helped out.

"Take him over and lock him up."

Once it was over Matt took Kitty to the bar with Magnus and Chester. Magnus propped the gun up against the bar.

Sam served up 2 whiskeys, Matt handed one to Kitty.

"Here this will make you feel better," Matt said.

"Thanks Matt," Kitty said shaken by the whole ordeal.

"Magnus I didn't know what you were doing. I never seen anything like it."

"Or heard anything like it," Kitty said. "Where'd you learn to talk like that?"

"Oh I spent half a year with a traveling preacher once."

"Well Magnus you never told me…"

"You was never around to ask me, Chester. Cause there ain't much to tell."

"You handled it real fine Magnus. Nobody got hurt or anything. You're real smart."

"It was all I could think of Marshal."

"Wasn't that something Mister Dillon. Magnus you do everything good. We could use you around here, couldn't we sir?"

"Well you've kind've changed your mind haven't you Chester?"

"Well, yes sir, I have. I was plumb wrong. I'll show you how wrong I was."

Chester pulled his knife from his pocket.

"Take it it's yours take it."

"No, Chester I couldn't."

"It's Christmas ain't it. I guess I can give my own brother a Christmas present if I want to. Now go on take it."

"I sure do thank you, Chester. I can use it when I go back out in the country."

"Oh Magnus you ain't leaving?"

"Uh-uh after tomorrow."

"No you cain't not now."

"I know where I belong."

"Well you belong here with me your brother."

"I just couldn't stand it here it ain't uncivilized enough. Why I'd go crazy here. No I'm leaving after tomorrow, after Christmas day."

"Well you know best. Come on everybody I'll buy you a drink. Merry Christmas Magnus."

"Merry Christmas, Magnus," Matt said.

"Merry Christmas."

Kitty noticed Doc coming in through the doors of the Long Branch.

"Merry Christmas Doc."

Doc walked over to them, he looked at them all then took Matt's whiskey and drank it down in one.

"Merry Christmas."

Later Chester went to check the horses before going to the jail to watch over it's one occupant old Lucifer Jones. Buck listened as he chatted with Moss Grimmick about what had happened. Buck knew how Matt felt about Kitty and that any harm done to her would have hurt Matt if that had happened Buck didn't really know what he would do but he would have done something.


	14. Chapter 14 Reed Survives

Buck was waiting outside for Matt or Chester. Matt was sat at the table in the office playing solitaire when Chester came through the door with an armful of firewood. He looked over Matt's shoulder at the cards on the table. Buck pricked his ears when he saw Lucy coming towards the office suspecting that things were going to get interesting.

"I bet you don't know who I saw driving into town this evening."

"Hm."

"Miss Lucy you know that girl that old Ephraim Hunt married last winter used to work at the Long Branch. Mrs Lucy Hunt her name is now. You remember."

"Yeah, yeah I remember Chester."

"I haven't seen her in a coon's age. I guess old Ephraim rides pretty close herd on her. I never could figure out why she married him. Talk about June and December. Do you reckon it was because of his money?"

"Well I don't know Chester."

The door opened and Lucy came through the door.

"Miss Lucy. Well I'll get the water."

Chester took the bucket out back. Matt rose to stand waiting politely.

"How are you Matt?"

"Mrs Hunt."

"Mrs Hunt it used to be Lucy."

"You didn't used to be married."

"Did it make that much difference."

"Well it does to some women. Sit down Lucy I'll get you a cup of coffee."

"I don't have much time I don't want Ephraim to know I'm here."

"What's on your mind?"

"Matt he's going to kill me."

"Ephraim?"

"It's true he told me. Everybody thinks he's so good studying to be a preacher an all. But he's not he's mean and cruel and now he's planning to kill me."

"Oh why does he have any reason?"

"No of course not what do you think I am?"

"What I think doesn't matter. What does he think?"

"He knew where I worked when he married me. Now he keeps telling me I'm evil and that by marrying him I led him into sin. And that now I have to pay for it. He accuses me of things terrible crazy things and they're not true Matt. They're all in his mind if he's got any mind left."

"Well do you want to file charges against him? Have him put under a piece bond locked up?"

"My word against his. He'd be out in twelve hours. He'd look sanctimonious quote some scripture and he'd be out. People just can't forget that I used to work in a dance hall."

"All right Lucy. I'll see what I can do. If there's anything I can do."

"Goodnight Matt and thanks. Thanks a lot."

Buck didn't understand the concept of religion but he understood goodness and knew that old Ephraim Hunt was essentially a good man. He'd be the last man other than Matt that Buck thought would kill any man without just cause. Chester came in the office with the water he put the bucket near the stove.

"I'd best take the horses to the stable, Mister Dillon."

"Thanks Chester."

"I'll be going out to the Hunt place tomorrow. You just watch over the town until I get back."

"Okay Mister Dillon."

Chester left he unhitched both Buck and Bob and led them to the stables. Chester was back early the next morning to saddle Buck. He took him to the office tethering him to the hitching rail. Matt smiled as Chester came in the office some marshals didn't have someone like Chester to help them out. Matt finished his coffee and left the office he mounted Buck and headed north. Ephraim came out of the barn just as Matt arrived. Matt dismounted tethered Buck to the fence.

"Marshal, good to have you drop by."

"How are you Mister Hunt?"

"Hot. Come inside the sun's a real killer today."

"That it is."

Matt leant down to examine the grain.

"Seed for my next year's crop. Handpicked only way to better the yield. Sit down."

Ephraim lifted his jug.

"Here have some applejack take your mind of the heat."

"Thank you."

"Devil's brew it might be but it's a vast help in banishing the cares of the day."

"Well a man like you shouldn't have any cares Mister Hunt. Rich farm good health and a good wife."

"Care looks everywhere Marshal. Man's brief joy is dearly brought. Your good portion sir. Out this way on business?"

"No just passing by."

Ephraim reached down and picked up some of the corn stalks. Buck thought how he'd like to eat the corn.

"Notice the length of the head, the fullness of the of the kernel. A remarkable strain."

"Yes you should have a good crop. How's Mrs Hunt?"

"Her health is excellent. Her state of Grace is more uncertain."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"A man has a duty in this world Marshal. To lend his strength to the frail reed of his household. To support them against the storms and strifes of living. To see that they do not break."

"Well just so long as they don't break."

"That's not my intention Marshal."

"That a promise Mister Hunt?"

"You weren't just passing by, were you? She been to see you?"

"She was a little worried about you."

"She needs my protection Marshal. She needs a strong hand but a gentle one."

"You mean that, don't you?"

"Of course, I love her very much."

"Goodbye Mister Hunt."

"Marshal."

"Oh and er thanks for that Devil's Brew."

Buck watched was Ephraim came to the door of the barn watching as Matt walked towards him. Matt mounted and turned Buck towards Dodge. Buck was glad that Ephraim had turned out to be a nice guy but wondered what had got Lucy so worried. Chester came out of the office as he arrived back.

"Evening Mister Dillon, I'll take Buck to the stable for you."

"Thanks Chester did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No sir it's been pretty quiet all day."

Matt entered the office he put his rifle back in the rack then decided he wanted a drink. Chester returned shortly he offered Matt a coffee.

"No thanks Chester what I'd really like is a cold beer."

Chester smiled he'd been hoping that Matt would suggest that. They headed for the Long Branch smiling as he thought of Kitty. As he entered he heard Doc arguing with somebody.

"Hem-hem-hem. No sir, Ed. No sir. You're all wrong about it. I tell you it wasn't the Arkansas at all. It happened way up north on the Solomon. Oh Matt, he'll tell you, Matt won't you settle a little argument here. Old Ed here."

Matt didn't want to get involved at the moment as his attention was drawn to a certain beautiful redhead. Kitty smiled seeing him.

"Well I'll see you in a minute Doc."

"Oh all right. And you're going to be very surprised."

"I tell you right now you're wrong about it," Chester said.

Doc wondered how Chester knew what they'd been discussing but still it was probably Chester jumping in as usual. Matt headed towards Kitty.

"Hello Kitty."

"Hello Matt how was it you're so late?"

"Oh I've been out to old Ephraim Hunt's place."

"What's he been doing giving you a sermon trying to save you from yourself huh?"

"No, as a matter of fact he was trying to tell me how to take care of a wife."

"Oh well would you like me to take over where he left off?"

"I think we'd better sit down."

Matt took Kitty to a table, she noticed that he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Anything on your mind, Matt?"

"Look Kitty you used to know Lucy when she worked here didn't you?"

"Well?"

"Tell me about her what was she really like?"

"Oh I don't know Matt I didn't get to know her very well none of us did. She was kind of a strange kid, kept to herself most of the time. Why what's the matter?"

"Oh I don't know exactly but there's something wrong out there someplace."

"Hm, Matt have you talked to Booth Ryder?"

"Him, well I've said hello to him a couple of times in here."

"Talk to him."

"He's a young kid what'd he know about it?"

"He's been working out at the Hunt place for about a month now. Why don't you talk to him?"

"All right I will."

Matt rose and went over to the bar.

"How are you Booth?"

"Marshal, join me."

Booth offered a glass to Matt.

"Thank you. I understand you're working for Mister Hunt. How are things going?"

"All right I got a good job. I like it fine here."

"I understand old Ephraim is a good man to work for."

"It's all right I ain't got no complaints."

"Tell me Booth how do you get on with Mrs Hunt?"

"Fine why?"

"Just wondered."

"Something on your mind Marshal?"

"Maybe."

"Then you better say it out."

"It's a big world Booth there's a lot of it you haven't seen yet. Why don't you go look some of it over? Some of those big spreads up north or out west in the territories."

"I kinda like it here."

"Well you've been here a month now. You've seen all there is to see. There's no future for you here."

"I reckon the future can keep. I like things fine just the way they are. Marshal with a job like I got here a man would be crazy to pull out."

"He might be crazier not to. Think it over Booth."

Matt went back to Kitty.

"I'll see you later Kitty."

"Is there something wrong Matt?"

"I don't know there might be."

Matt left picking up Chester at the bar they headed for the stables. Matt told Chester his suspicions while they saddled up. Buck listened intently he had an ugly suspicion that Ephraim Hunt was being set up and that somehow Booth was the pawn in all of this. They headed for Ephraim's ranch. They stopped near the ranch to take stock of the situation.

"What are we going to do Mister Dillon? Are we going on?"

"I guess so Chester. I don't know I could be dead wrong about this."

"Well just because a man buys a gun don't prove he's planning a murder."

"That's right Chester. Let's go."

They headed on to the ranch stopping when they heard two gunshots.

"Over to the barn," Matt said.

Booth came out of the barn, he heard them coming and left quickly. Matt heard Booth ride out but didn't see him then they headed into the barn. Buck watched through the door as Matt eased Ephraim into a sitting position.

"Easy now. Here Chester," Matt handed Eprhaim's gun to Chester. "Mister Hunt."

"Is that you Marshal?"

"Yeah it's me. Who did this to you?"

"Was it Booth Ryder?"

"I admire you Marshal. You have such implicit faith in the law. Good thing I suppose. There's no law to cover an old man being a fool. I've…"

Matt caught Ephraim as he fell forward.

"Go back to town get Doc will you Chester?"

"Yes sir, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to carry the sad news to the widow."

Buck could see that Lucy was sat at the bureau in the living room when Matt entered. Then he was left to dwell on the ugly suspicion that Lucy had convinced Booth Ryder to shoot Ephraim as the door closed. Soon the door opened and Matt came out just as Doc arrived with Chester.

"You've told Lucy?"

"Yeah, I wish I could prove that she convinced Booth to do it but I can't Ephraim had his gun drawn."

"We going to bury him here or in town Mister Dillon?"

"Here by that old oak once Doc's finished."

"I've seen all I need to see Matt. It's a shame Ephraim Hunt was as good a man as you could get," Doc said as he rose to his feet.

Chester picked up a shovel and started to dig by the oak after the burying they headed back to Dodge. While they were unsaddling an idea came to Matt.

"Chester find Two Crows ask him to keep a watch over the Hunt place. Let me know when Booth Ryder returns."

"Sure thing Mister Dillon."

Later that week Matt was playing checkers while Chester sat grinning between them watching on.

"Well what are you grinning about?" Doc asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Chester said in return.

"There are chairs all over and do you have to sit right there and keep your nose down."

"Doc! Let's just play I haven't got time to argue."

"Time you haven't even got time to play checkers there's a killer out on the loose. You oughta be out after him."

"I'm working on it."

"Well if you're working on it why haven't you got him?"

"Hm. I'll get him. Your move."

"I know it's my move."

Buck was standing with Bob outside the office his ears twitched he almost snickered it sounded like Doc was in an argumentative mood. He turned his head as Two Crows rode up to the office dismounted and opened the door he nodded to Matt and came back out.

"Well let's go take him."

"Take who?" Doc asked.

"Booth Ryder."

"Well where is he?"

"He just went back to Ephraim's place. Two Crows has been watching for me."

"Well he's liable to put up a fight ain't he Matt."

"He might."

"Matt it'll be dark out there. You won't be able to see him but he'll be able to see you."

"Maybe."

Buck and Bob paid more attention now as the door opened and Matt and Chester came out. They mounted and rode out to the Hunt Ranch. If a horse could be said to pray then Buck did he at least hoped that Matt and Chester would take care. He saw Booth come out of the barn as Matt and Chester walked towards the barn he was carrying his saddle. He dropped the saddle drew gun and fired at them before dashing back into the barn.

"Why didn't you shoot him?" Chester asked.

"Ah watch yourself."

Matt approached the open barn door cautiously.

"Don't be a fool Booth. Come on out of there."

Matt cautiously entered using the shadows to avoid Booth's shooting him.

"Booth. Make it easy on yourself. Throw down your gun and come out."

Booth rose up and took aim but Matt saw his shadow and moved quickly.

"I'm coming after you boy."

Matt started to climb up but Booth jumped down drawing his gun and firing. His shot missed but Matt's shot didn't he hit Booth in the left shoulder. Chester came running in as fast as his stiff right leg would let him just as Matt lifted Booth to sit him on a bench.

"Go fetch Doc Chester."

"Yes sir."

Doc was soon there tending Booth's shoulder.

"It's a terrible place to shoot people Matt. Barns and stables worse place in the world for Lockjaw."

"How do you feel Booth?"

"I'll make out. How'd you find me?"

"Well I figured you'd come back to Lucy when things quieted down. I had the place watched."

"Ah. She was just using me Marshal that's all it was. She told me so when I came back today. Gave me 2 weeks wages and told me to drift."

"Well now you know."

"She laughed at me. Called me a green kid. I reckon she must have laughed at him too. Maybe called him an old man. She hadn't ought to have laughed. When she done that it seemed that my hands moved by themselves."

"What?" Matt asked a horrible suspicion crossing his mind.

"Yeah she's in the house. I choked her to death."

"Well you'd have probably got away with it clean too. He did have a gun in his hand even if he didn't know how to use it. But not now. They'll never let you out of this you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I reckon. Funny thing when you think about it. I was heading up north when I hit Dodge along about sundown and I figured to lay in just for the night. I wasn't aiming to stay here."

"You weren't?"

"Not till I met Mister Hunt in the saloon and he offered me this job. I was just riding through."

"Booth."

"Yes sir."

"You should've kept on riding."

Matt and Chester helped Booth out of the barn and over to the house. Chester fetched a shovel and dug a grave next to Ephraim's where they buried Lucy.

Buck watched on feeling a little saddened for Lucy but sadder for Booth who he figured to be a victim of Lucy's machinations. He knew that Booth would in all likelihood hang for killing Lucy and was something he knew that Matt hated to see done.


	15. Chapter 15 Professor Lute Bone

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long it took some time to puzzle out how to work Buck into the story apart from when Matt rides to Professor Bone's camp and the Stooler farm.**

Buck stood at the water trough he raised his head from taking a cool drink his ears pricked as he heard the banjo playing. His ears went flat back on his head he did not like that music. He liked hearing the guitar that had a much softer sound he'd once heard a cattle drover in one of the camps playing it. Chester had asked him about it the young man had said it was a tune written by someone called Vivaldi from Europe. Whatever it was it had still sounded better than the banjo being played by Wellington who Buck remembered was the companion of a man called Lute Bone who ran a medicine show Buck didn't know what to make of it. Bob came to take a cool drink his ears too reflected what he thought of the noise.

"For the life of me I can't see what they see in that racket. Honky-tonk pianos I've got used to. I don't think I could ever get used to a banjo."

"You would if you heard enough of it. Personally, I'd like to trample it into the ground. I just bet Chester is enjoying it."

Moss's old horse was shaking his head a lot his ears flicking back and forth.

"What's the matter Ned?"

"Oh it's that dad-blasted music it hurts my ears."

Chester brought Doc's buggy to the stable. Buck's ears pricked seeing the heifer tied on the back.

"What on earth? Where did Doc get the heifer Tom?"

"That immigrant family north of here the Ringles'. My human is treating their baby for something he called Bronchial Pneumonia. They followed his orders but then they got some of that swill Lute Bone is selling and gave her that too. She nearly died couldn't breathe properly. He told your human that he was fed up of getting paid in livestock or vegetables while that Professor gets all the hard cash."

Buck nodded sagely it would be just like Doc to react like that he could be such a grumpy Gus at times.

"Did I hear that old fool Lute Bone announce that Chester had been cured by his medicine?" Bob asked.

"Hah you know what Chester's like he imagines himself ill every time someone comes down with even the most minor illness. He usually says he'll have to be spoon-fed for a whole month. As if they'd have the time or patience to do that," Ned said scowling at the thought that Chester was so gullible.

"Your Human, Buck, told him to get down from the wagon. They were about to go into the office when Hank Stooler asked Professor Bone if that stuff would help his father. The professor said it would but Hank said his father had a hate against taking medicine. Professor Bone said he'd be happy to explain the curative to Hank's father. Doc got real mad at that. Hank's father is flat on his back because Doc told him to stay there because he was worn out and he has a bad heart.

"When they did go in the office I could see through the window Doc was examining Chester thoroughly. Chester said he'd made a deal with Professor Bone. The professor paid him $2 a day and all the medicine he could drink free if he in turn gave him his honest testimonial. Doc said he was going to test the rest of what was in the bottle he got from the Ringles and if what he suspected was in there he would blow that flannel-mouthed swindler in half."

Matt came into the stables later he fetched Buck from the corral and saddled up. They rode out to where Professor Bone and Washington, his colored assistant were camped.

"Ah evening Marshal," Professor Bone said warmly.

"Hello, Professor."

"Come in rest yourself a while."

"Professor I'm not going to waste words with you. I'm here to ask you to be on your way."

"Why? What have you against me?"

"Well nothing against you just your medicine."

"You're talking for Doctor Adams, aren't you?"

"I'm talking for myself."

"You wouldn't be so quick to side with the good Doctor if you'd witnessed the cures it's been my privilege to see. You'd believe in my Universal Curative with all your heart and soul."

"Well, Professor if you really believe in this curative of yours and its benefits why'd you peddle it from the back of a wagon like a quack medicine man?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Well this morning you had Chester up there testifying to a lot of lies. There wasn't a thing wrong with him but you still had him believing that he needed your curative."

"It's true I've resorted to somewhat shady means frontier salesmanship. It's equally true I knew that young man had no ailments, but it was a harmless deception."

"It's not harmless if people believe those lies."

"Out here people have become to expect that kind of thing had I merely come to Dodge and set up a store nobody would have paid any attention. I deplore the methods I have to use to sell my wares but I feel that the means is justified by the end."

"And that's having people buy your medicine?"

"That's right Marshal. It's restored health to thousands of ailing people."

"Yes Sir," Washington said, "right from Sonora clear to the Canadian Line."

"I just want you to know Professor that if you stay around Dodge I'm going to have to find a way to run you out."

"That puts me square against you Marshal. I've already made arrangements to rent a store on Front Street. A place in a growing community where I can bottle my medicine and sell its benefits to one and all."

"I see."

"I hope you're not going to try to stop me."

"Well in your own words Professor this puts me square against you. Don't do it."

Professor Bone and Washington watched as Matt remounted Buck and rode back to Dodge. When they got back Buck filled Bob, Ned and Tom in on what had happened.

"So now it's up to Professor Bone do as Matt wants and leave quietly or he'll have to find a way to make him go," Bob said.

"I don't think he'll go. If he has rented a store he'll want to recoup his money at least," Buck said, "you know how humans are about that kind of thing."

"Yes," Ned said. "Except for our humans they put us and their friends first."

"Yes, Matt has Doc, Chester and Kitty to turn to if he needs help from humans as well as us."

"Hello Kitty," Matt said smiling.

"Matt that old fool Professor Bone's rented that store down at the end of Front Street and he's put up a sign with his name on it."

"It's not that I'm worried about. It's Doc."

"Why?"

"He saw the sign too. He took one look at it and headed for his office. He said he was going to get a gun."

"Get a gun?"

"Doc's mad enough at Bone to shoot him Matt. You got to do something about it."

"I will."

Matt grabbed his hat and left the office followed by Kitty. Buck and Bob watched them go wishing they could follow behind. Pretty soon they were back and heading for Professor Bone's store.

"Let me handle this, Doc."

"Oh no, Matt, I told you whether you like it or not you've got a deputy."

Matt grunted it certainly wasn't any use persuading Doc when he was in this kind of mood. Professor Bone watched them approach.

"Professor, I'm closing you down for selling opium."

"You can't say that to me Marshal it's not true."

"It's about time you faced it Professor. You're selling opium."

"Selling opium! It's true there's an infantessimal quantity of it in there but only for theraputical purposes. Not to harm an infant."

"Well it almost killed one that I know of," Doc protested.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Buck and Bob stared dumbfounded down the street. Why Doc even knew how to cure horses too. He'd saved Bob once when he got the colic. Mind you Bob had brought that down on his own head sucking in wind the way he did.

"The Ringle baby," Doc said. "I spent one whole night putting life back into that little body that was all doped up on your cure all."

"There must have been something else wrong with the child. I refuse to believe…"

"I don't care what you believe Professor. From now on the label on your medicine is going to say that it contains a dangerous habit forming drug."

"You can't do that to me."

"Just as long as you remain in Dodge that's the way it's going to be."

"That's like trying to run me out of business."

"Now you're getting the idea."

"I'm not going to do it gentlemen. My medicine has helped too many people you can't force me away from Dodge when people here might need me."

Buck turned his head to see Hank Stooler ride up with his shotgun cradled in one arm.

"No sir," Professor Bone said. "I'm going to stay."

"You better think it over," Matt said in an even tone.

"I know I'm right and you're wrong. I'll take my case to the law."

"There's the man I'm looking for," Hank yelled.

Matt whirled around to face him.

"Hold it Hank. What's the trouble?"

"This crazy lying professor. I'll kill him."

"Calm down quick."

"You better get out of my way Marshal lest you want to get full of holes."

"Don't make me draw, Hank."

Hank eventually lowered the shotgun he'd pointed at Professor Bone.

"You wouldn't stop me if you knew what he'd done."

Matt walked up to him and took the gun.

"Now what's this all about Hank?"

"His medicine. He talked my Daddy into buying a batch of it. He started taking it and he fell down dead."

"My medicine…my medicine wasn't responsible."

"You dirty murderer," Hank said. "Liar!"

Hank started towards him.

"Hold it Hank. Chester take Professor Bone over to jail. I'm looking you up for practicing medicine without a license Professor. That'll be the charge until I get up from the Stooler place."

"Let's go, Professor," Chester said embarrassed that he had been duped by the man.

"I guess we'll need you Doc?"

"This is one inquest I'll be glad to do without charge."

"Come on Hank," Matt mounted Buck he waited for Hank and Chester to do the same and they both waited for Doc to fetch his buggy before riding out to the Stooler farm.

While Doc was examining Hank Stooler Sr's body Hank looked after his mother while Matt and Chester got rid of the curative. Matt poured the stuff down the sink and then smashed each bottle dropping the remains of the bottles into the sink. Mrs Stooler came to stand between Matt and Chester she looked worn out. She stared into the sink and reached for one of the smashed bottles. Matt wasn't really sure what he should say.

"It's better to get rid of the stuff Mrs Stooler."

"Tain't no use talking to her Marshal. Not a word come out of her since Daddy keeled over dead out there in the field. She's been married to Daddy nearly fifty years. Can't understand nothing except that he ain't here no more. There's a law against fakers like Professor Bone, ain't there?"

"No I'm afraid not Hank."

"Well you're the law you can't stand by and let them crowd people into their grave before their natural time. If you're not going to do nothing about it then I…"

"Hank take your mother into the other room, will you? I want to talk to Doc alone."

"Don't think that I'm just talking. I…"

"Do like I say, will you?"

"Well I looked at him. If you want my verdict nothing short of murder. Like Hank said he started to guzzle that stuff by the bottle. It made him feel so good he thought he was forty years younger. Went out and tried to plow a field. His heart just couldn't stand it."

"Well that's clear enough."

"Well what are you going to do about Professor Bone?"

"I'm going to run him out. Get rid of him for good. Chester, stay here and help Hank bury his father."

"Yes sir, Mister Dillon."

Buck couldn't understand being with another for that length of time. He was sad for Mrs Stooler as he watched her as she watched Hank started digging the grave near an apple tree. Matt and Chester remounted and returned to Dodge with Doc.

Buck listened from outside the office as Matt talked to Professor Bone.

"Well your medicine caused Mr Stooler's death."

"You're calling me a murderer Marshal," Professor Bone's voice sounded strained.

"Be honest with yourself for once, Professor, you killed this man."

"Well I only wanted to help."

"Nobody gives a hoot about your good intentions," Doc said. "You're just lucky the law doesn't make what you did a hanging offence."

Professor Bone rose to his feet from the chair at the table.

"It's strange only yesterday all I wanted was to win your respect and to find a place for myself to spend the rest of my days. Well now there's nothing."

"You're free to go Professor as long as you put a lot of distance between you and Dodge."

"Go. Go where?"

"Well if you had any kind of a conscience there'd be no place for you."

"I'll be out to the grove this evening Professor just to make sure you're gone."

"Sure, sure Marshal. You don't have any reason to trust me."

Matt opened the door and let him out. Later he rode out to the grove on Buck finding Professor Bone and Washington standing by the burned out remains of the wagon.

"You don't have to worry Marshal I'm leaving."

"Did you have to do that?" Matt asked.

"It saw its day as I've seen mine. I've been deceiving myself."

"You can still find a place for yourself somewhere Professor."

"Where I can live with my conscience? Well goodbye Marshal you gave me a fair shake all the way down the line. You're feeling pity for me, aren't you?"

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"That's the way it is someday there won't even be room for a gunfighting marshal and you'll be riding off just like me."

"Well when that time comes I'll be the happiest man in Dodge. But in the meantime, somebody's got to be here because of people like you."

Matt and Buck watched them go leading their mules one bay and one buckskin. Matt remounted and returned to Dodge he took Buck straight to the stable, unsaddled him and made sure he had enough feed and water before leaving and heading for the Long Branch.

"Were they gone, Buck?" Bob asked.

"Not quite."

Buck explained what had transpired.

"Hah!" Ned snorted. "I don't see the sense in burning a perfectly good wagon. He could have sold it on instead."

Buck agreed that Professor Bone could have done that but thought that the burning wagon was symbolic of the passing of Professor Bone's old life and the start of his new one and said so.


	16. Chapter 16 No Handcuffs

Buck listened to Chester as he talked to Moss while saddling him. What on earth was Deputy Brake thinking when he tried to shoot Hank Springer in the back. It was pure luck that Matt and Chester were on their way back to the office at the time. What he didn't understand was why Matt had jailed Hank and not Deputy Brake. Chester brought Buck to stand waiting outside the office. Matt and Chester came out, he mounted Buck.

"Should be back before evening Chester," Matt said with a wave.

"All right I'll take care of things Mister Dillon."

Matt waved again and was gone. He'd been riding for 2 hours when he came across the stage horses still harnessed together grazing on prairie grass. There was no sign of the stage. Matt caught up the horses and leading them he backtracked for another hour until he found the overturned stage.

"Anybody hurt, Jim?" Matt asked.

"A few cuts and bruises, Matt," Jim said.

"What happened?"

"I slowed down to come through Horseshoe Bend and your friendly neighborhood rattler spooked the horses. Couldn't get them stopped they broke loose when the stage rolled over. The problem is the broken singletree."

"How far is the nearest way station?"

"About an hour and a half back towards Pueblo."

"I'll ride over there and fetch some help."

Matt urged Buck into a gallop knowing that a horse and rider would get there quicker than a stage. An hour later he rode into the way station.

"Howdy Marshal you chasing someone?"

"The 8:00 stage didn't get to Dodge I found it about an hour and a half down the road it overturned."

"God! Anybody hurt?"

"Just cuts and bruises. But the singletree is broken."

"We'll get a new singletree out to them Marshal."

"I'll go tell them you're on the way."

When Matt got back to the downed stage he found that Jim had got a fire going and was making coffee for the passengers.

"It's a good job I always carry supplies of coffee and a coffee pot," Jim said as he handed Matt a coffee.

Soon after the station man brought the new singletree in a wagon. They got the stage upright and got the old singletree off and attached the new one then put the horses to it. Buck stood with the stage horses as the passengers got back on the stage. He reassured the horses that Matt and Jim would look after them.

They set off back to Dodge at an easy canter arriving around 6 in the evening Matt saw Chester waiting for him looking worried. He had an inkling as to what it was but decided to wait until Chester explained.

"What happened, Mister Dillon?"

"The stage overturned just passed Horseshoe Bend. Anything happened here?"

"That deputy from Mingo he came and said there'd been a gunfight at the Dodge House. When I went to check on it he tried to get Hank Springer. Hank got the jump on him knocked him out cold. Hank's got Deputy Brake's gun he's heading for Mingo told me he was going to shoot that sheriff. Deputy Brakes's at Doc's being patched up and well Doc thinks you ought to come see him."

"It's not your fault Chester I should have realized that he'd try something like that."

"What about the stage were many of the passengers killed?"

"No, they were lucky all they've got is cuts and bruises."

Buck watched them go to Doc's observing to himself that Matt might just throw Deputy Brake in jail this time which is where in Buck's mind is where he should've been in the first place. Not long after Matt and Chester returned to the office after Matt reassured the passengers that Doc would come to see them when they went to the Dodge House.

"Are we going after Hank, Mister Dillon?"

"We'll have to in the morning. I'm tired and so is Buck."

The next morning Chester went to the stables he saddled both Buck and Bob then led them both to the office. Doc had just brought Deputy Brake to the jail.

"Deputy you're under arrest for attempted kidnap and for allowing Hank Springer to escape jail. Chester lock him up."

"Yes, sir. Well get going you heard Mister Dillon."

Chester prodded Deputy Brake toward the jail returning as soon as he'd locked him up.

"I haven't really got much I could hold him on. The kidnap charge will stand at least until I find out what's going on down in Mingo. Doc will you make sure he stays…"

"Sure, I wouldn't want my good work to go to waste. I hope you get Hank before he does something stupid."

Matt and Chester mounted waved to Doc and rode out. They'd been riding all morning when they came upon a smoldering campfire.

"Couldn't have gotten far that would have burned itself out," Chester said pointing at the fire.

They heard a rustling in the underbrush, they dismounted Matt drew his gun and indicated that Chester should circle around to the left. He circled around to the right soon he saw an elderly trapper with a gun aimed towards Chester. He picked up a stick and threw it to his right. The old man fired his gun in the direction of the stick. Matt rushed up behind the man.

"They'll be alright," Buck said.

"Yeah I just wish Chester had 2 good legs at times like this."

"Yeah but he gets around pretty good anyway."

They listened as Matt came across an older man.

"All right that's enough," Matt said.

"What you ain't him?" the old man said.

"What?"

"The fella that shot me. Stole my horse his'n threw a shoe."

"Well let's get you up."

"I'm obliged."

Matt helped him sit on a fallen tree.

"C-c-careful now."

Matt took a look at the wound.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About an hour. I figured my horse played out on him and he was coming back. I wasn't fixing on his getting the jump on me a second time. He's a mean un."

"Well I've been trailing him a hundred miles. I'm a marshal out of Dodge."

Chester hurried to them.

"It wasn't him, uh."

"No, Hank did this to him and he's got an hour's start on us with a fresh horse."

"Heh, might be a fresh horse all right but it ain't no better than the one he was riding."

"Eh?"

"That horse of mine got his lungs frost bit last winter. He won't carry him as far as Mingo if you push him too hard."

"What's this side anything? Any place he could steal another horse."

"Nope nothing over there but a family of nesters about 10 mile off. All they got's is a mule. Husband's off somewhere on a trip. His woman's staying home alone this week. That's the only...blessed Bess."

"And he's an hour ahead of us. Well we can't take you with us but we'll send somebody back to help you. Chester make him comfortable. I'll get you a canteen."

Matt fetched his canteen for the older man and their horses.

"Thank you Marshal…"

"Dillon, Matt Dillon."

"Seem I've heard of you. Heard you was good people. Thanks for this. Na you best get after your prisoner."

Matt and Chester rode on in the direction that the older man had pointed until they came in sight of a small cabin.

"Looks pretty quiet," Matt said.

"Yeah, maybe that horse wasn't as bad off as that fella thought. I'll bet Hank rode straight into Mingo. Didn't even come near this place."

"He might have. Let's see."

They dismounted and tethered Buck and Bob to the hitching pole. Before they could reach the door, the woman came out closing the door after her. Both Buck and Bob looked at the woman thinking she looked mighty nervous almost panicky.

"If you're looking for my man he ain't here. He might be back tonight more than likely it'll be tomorrow sometime. Who are you?"

"Well I'm the marshal up in Dodge City Ma'am were out looking for a prisoner who escaped from jail. He's a small man…"

"No! Ain't been anybody through here all day foot or horseback."

"Well it's just like we figured, Mister Dillon. You can't tell about them horses once their lungs get touched. You know sometimes they work out of it."

"Yes, I guess you're right Chester he must have pushed right on through. Well we won't bother you any longer, Ma'am. But would you mind if we wait here a couple of minutes while our horse get their wind?"

"Oh, if you've a mind to have some coffee, some chicory that is, it tain't real coffee. I'd be more than happy to fix you some."

"Taste real fine, Mister Dillon while we wait."

"Wouldn't take no time at all. Please stay."

"Well maybe just for a minute while our horses rest. Mighty nice of you to take the trouble, Ma'am."

"It's no trouble. Come on in."

She led the way into the cabin, 5 minutes later Hank emerged from a window. Buck's ears pricked as Hank untied them and led them away he tried hanging back but an impatient tug of the reins got him moving. Hank mounted Bob and urged him into a canter with Buck unable to do anything but follow on.

Buck looked beyond Hank as he tethered the two horses seeing a man he assumed was the sheriff creep up and shoot Hank in the back he fell forward against Buck and slid to the ground. Buck instantly knew that this human was not to be trusted, he knew that when Matt arrived he'd make the sheriff rue the day.

"You 2 men take Hank to jail."

"Shouldn't we bury him?" the younger of the 2 men said.

"No I want him in jail now get to it."

The men knew better than to argue with the sheriff he'd only find some crime to lay at their door. They lifted Hank and carried his body to the jail. The sheriff led Buck and Bob to the stables behind the jail.

"What are you going to do with the horses, Sheriff?" The older man asked.

"Put 'em in with mine. I'll ride that buckskin tomorrow."

Buck lay his ears back there was no way on earth he was going to let that human on his back. In the stables were other horses the sheriff had to put it bluntly obtained from the men he'd accused of murder. They all seemed to be subdued standing quiet as the sheriff left.

"Did all of you get taken by the sheriff?" Buck asked.

"Yes, he said our humans wouldn't need us anymore. What about your human?"

"I was taken by the human who rode Bob into town. When the humans who own us, get here and find out about this that sheriff will rue the day. My owner is the US Marshal and he hates back shooters."

The other horse in the stable perked up on hearing that now maybe they'd have a better man to serve than a back shooter. 4 hours later Buck's ears pricked up as he heard Matt and Chester talking to another man.

"What happened to the horses Hank brought to Mingo?" Matt asked.

"He put them with his horses. He did that to any horses ridden by the men he railroaded into jail or shot."

"Didn't those men have families."

"He never bothered with that said those families weren't worth the effort."

"Well we'll just add horse theft to the charges facing him. Will you testify to that?"

"Yes, sir, we just want him gone."

"Well he's going where he can't return. Murder charges with horse theft as well. I don't see how he can avoid the rope," Chester said.

Buck whinnied as the door opened and Matt and Chester came in with an older man. Matt ran a hand over Buck's neck and shoulder.

"Well son, you've had quite an adventure."

Buck didn't care about that he was just thankful that he was going home with Matt and wouldn't have to put the sheriff in the dirt where he belonged.


	17. Chapter 17 Reward for Matt

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long but family commitments got in the way. I finally found time to complete this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Matt was out on Buck looking for Jeremy Stoner who he had reason to believe had shot a settler with a proved-up claim. He saw him coming towards him leading a string of horses.

"Hold it."

"You're welcome to make your say Marshal but hold steady right where you're at."

"I'm taking you into Dodge, Stoner."

"You're wasting your time mine too. I gotta get these bunch quitting strays back to my ranch."

"Stoner, you've killed your last homesteader."

"You better heed me mister. Don't come no closer."

"This time there was a witness."

"Another nester I reckon you mean."

"A settler with a proved-up claim and legal rights."

"Stinkin' thievin' trash all of them."

"Took me a month to find a witness. You never gave Jake Reeves a chance."

"Had none coming. He was running off my cold strays before I could even put a branding iron on them."

"You've got some twisted up notion that every farmer with a new stray must have rustled it out of your herd."

"Farmer, you say. Pack rats all of them ugling up the prairie with their mudhole nests."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Stringing up barb wire agin men and beasts that were brought up free with this country. The way God intended for it to be. Well they ain't fencing out Jeremy Stoner."

"The law gives them the right."

"I got my own kind of law."

Stoner cocked his rifle.

"Don't Stoner."

Stoner ignored Matt's warning and turned his rifle towards Matt who drew and fired in one fluid motion. Stoner clutched at his chest and fell from his horse. Matt dismounted and knelt at Stoner's side he lifted Stoner up a little,

"Leave me lie, I don't need anybody to help me die. Maybe you done me a favor stinkin' thievin' trash all of them. Already lived passed my time. I don't want to see what comes next."

Matt lay him back down and fetched Stoner's horse up taking the bedroll he wrapped it round Stoner he lifted the body to lie it over the saddle tying him in place then released the strays so they could graze and find water. Buck could tell that Matt was subdued yet another senseless killing. He returned slowly to Dodge Buck hoped that Chester wouldn't pester Matt with too many questions.

Doc and Chester were outside on the boardwalk by the office when Matt returned to the office.

"Mister Stoner?" Chester asked.

"Yeah," Matt replied as he dismounted and tethered the horses.

"What'd he do Mister Dillon make you call his play?"

"Yep."

"Why'd you tote him all the way into Dodge I'd think Mrs Stoner would want him out there?" Doc asked.

"Well I found him out on the prairie gathering up some of his stock. I'll get a wagon and take him home in the morning,"

"Well I don't envy you," Doc said.

"No sir, Old Lady Stoner's as flinty-hearted as him. She loved him," Chester said. Buck looked at Chester standing there he couldn't have said a truer word.

"Why don't you let Chester take him back she can't blame him for anything."

"No I'll do it Doc ... I killed him," Matt said as he lifted Stoner's body and carried it in to lie on a cot in one of the cells covered with a blanket.

"I'll take the horses to the stable, Mister Dillon."

"Thanks Chester. Is there any coffee made?"

"Yes sir, started it about quarter of an hour ago."

"Good I could do with a cup."

The next morning Buck listened while Chester chatted to Moss horrified that Mrs Stoner would think of putting a reward on Matt's head. Her husband had brought it all on his own head aiming that rifle at Matt. What did she expect Matt to take a bellyful of bullets?

"I wouldn't worry about it Buck," Bob said, "others have tried and failed to kill Matt."

"Yeah I know he can take care of himself I just worry about how he'll feel having to kill someone else."

"You know how Matt gives the impression of being rough and tough."

"Yes, Matt has a soft side to him. He just can't show it too often. I just can't figure how she thinks she'll get away with putting a reward on Matt's head."

The game over Chester left to go get the mail. A couple of Jake Wirth's cowhands came in to collect their horses not long after that. Buck pricked his ears listening as they talked.

"Dave, I don't know about you but I wouldn't go after Matt Dillon not for no amount of money."

"Me neither, Ted. That Day Barrett's not playing with a full deck."

"I hear you Dillon don't buffalo so easy and he's been threatened by some real experts I've heard tell."

"What's this about the marshal?" Moss asked.

"Old lady Stoner she's put $1000 on his head for killing her husband. The man was crazy going against Dillon like that," Ted responded.

"The marshal was having breakfast with Miss Kitty when Day Barrett came in the Sun Fire Restaurant with Chester. Barrett had one of the reward posters. Chester said she's got an old raw-hider running around nailing them up all over town," Dave said.

"The marshal carried on with his meal. Barrett carried right on taunting him. Said he wondered how long a man can hold together knowing every gunfighter, every dead broke puncher, just plain scum is fussing with the idea of collecting the money on his head. Marshal asked if Barrett was getting in line," Ted said.

"Yeah," Dave said, "Barrett said he'd wait until the marshal began to look like he wasn't holding together so good."

Buck listening snorted in derision Day Barrett sounded like a real coward.

"Don't worry about Matt. Chester will look after him," Bob said.

"If he lets him. You know Matt he can be stubbornly independent at times."

Buck was munching on his feed and imaging the scene as Matt keeping a wary eye out for danger a he went about his rounds. Then his reverie was interrupted the sound of a rifle shot rang out followed by breaking glass. Half an hour later Matt came in the stable Buck sighed with relief.

"How's everything here, Moss?" Matt asked.

"Fine, Marshal. What was that shot just now?"

"I think it was one of the Double Bar boys trying to unnerve me. I was headed up to see Doc for a minute. I'll get some glass cut to fix Doc's window tomorrow."

Chester came to the stable the next morning to groom and feed the horses.

"Marshal gone to breakfast only I heard a couple of the Double Bar men say they'd be at Delmonico's."

"Mister Dillon was still asleep when I left the office, unusually for him. He seemed a little out of sorts when he came back from the Long Branch. I asked him if that Day Barrett was in the Long Branch. He said he was I told Mister Dillon not to pay him no mind at all. He's just a no account braggart is what he is."

Buck smiled if a horse can be said to smile what would Matt do without Chester in the office, Doc and most important Kitty.

That afternoon Buck heard what sounded like a rifle shot followed by the sound of Matt's gun firing. Later Chester came in the stable leading a bay gelding. Chester unsaddled him made sure he had food and water and after grooming him he returned to the office. Buck noticed the bay seemed sad and worried.

"Don't you fret my human will find out where to take you."

"Thanks but my human helped raise me. My mother died when I was born."

"I'm sorry," Buck said. "What did he call you?"

"Blaze, what's your name?"

"My human called me Buck. But he usually says old son when he talks to me. Which he does when we're trailing bad men on our own."

"Old lady Stoner should be in jail if you ask me," Bob said.

"That wouldn't get her to withdraw the reward. Humans only take one mate and she loved hers."

"My human's father was killed a month ago, his mother will now have to mourn her husband and her son."

Later in the evening the horses were dozing in their stalls when they were jolted into awareness by a gunshot. Moss came out of his office he noticed Buck standing alert for anything. Chester came in not long after.

"What was that shot just now, Chester?" Moss asked.

"That Day Barrett finally decided it was his turn to have a go at killing Mister Dillon."

"Is Matt all right?"

"Oh yes. Day Barrett drew his gun, his shot went wild when Mister Dillon backhanded him across his left cheek, sent his right fist into Barrett's belly and chopped down on the back of his head sending him crashing to the floor."

"Why didn't he blast him, he had the right?"

"Sam asked the same thing. Matt said it wouldn't have been him doing it, it would have been Mrs Stoner. Said one killing was enough for her today."

Buck visibly relaxed as he listened to Chester, trust Matt to do the unexpected.

"Mister Dillon told Barrett's friends get their man and get him out of Dodge and not to let him find anyone from the Double Bar in town tomorrow."

Mister Dillon turned to go and saw a cowhand, at the table by the window near where Miss Kitty was standing, slumped in his chair. He went over and checked on him. Barrett's shot didn't go wild enough. Mister Dillon said that it looked like Mrs Stoner's got herself another killing anyway. He's gone to get Doc and I figured to check on Buck."

Buck appreciated the gesture remembering what happened when Dan Grat shot Matt.

Noon the next day Chester came to the stables to check the horses and match dimes with Moss. Buck pricked his ears listening in to their conversation.

"Mrs Stoner came to the office this morning. She told Mister Dillon that she'd come to offer him a deal."

"What was the deal?"

"She'd withdraw that reward if he got out of Dodge. Left the country and never came back. Mister Dillon asked if it was beginning to bother her. All the blood being spilled with more to come.

"Mrs Stoner just asked if he was going to do it. Mister Dillon told her he hated killing almost as much as she hated to lose her husband. Told her he wasn't leaving."

Buck had known that would be Matt's response. Something people like Mrs Stoner didn't understand was that Matt wouldn't give in to threats.

"Mrs Stoner said he'd just kill more men if he stayed till one of them got him. Mister Dillon said that she was the only one who could stop that."

Buck listened even more intently as Chester described the interaction between Matt, Mrs Stoner and Mrs Reeves. Mrs Stoner had started to walk away but had stopped to listen in.

"Mrs Reeves asked Mrs Stoner her name. Mrs Stoner said she wasn't proud of her name right then. She told Mister Dillon that the lowest thing he'd been thinking about her she was even lower. She asked him to do something for her.

"Mrs Stoner said that as he knew there was an envelope with something in it at the Dodge House. She said it would be there with his name on it that he knew what to do with it."

"As Mrs Stoner left I saw her reach up and pull the poster down she tore it in half and dropped the pieces on the ground. I went in the office and poured coffee for Mister Dillon and Mrs Reeves. I told him I'd come check on the horses."

"What did old lady Stoner mean about Matt knowing what do with the envelope?" Bob asked.

"Well I think she's told Matt to give the money to Mrs Reeves. He'll probably take you out there as well," Buck told Blaze who cheered up a little.


	18. Chapter 18 Alarm at Pleasant Valley

**Thank you for your patience, sorry this chapter has so long I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block. I'm going to leave Season 1 here but once I've got those episodes of Season 2 that Buck would recall from first hand memories I'll start out on those.**

Matt and Chester were returning from Pawnee riding slow as the day was so hot.

"You've been mighty quiet for the last couple of hours?" Matt asked.

"Well I guess I just ran out of things to talk about," Chester said. "Not that I was quiet on purpose just that…"

"Well it's been a long ride. We'll be back in Dodge tonight."

"We'll get back a couple of hours after dark. Just in time to go to bed."

"You got anything better to do?"

"No. Boy a tall glass of beer would sure taste good about now."

Buck was thinking along the same lines only he was thinking of water. He sniffed the air as a scent of burning wood drifted by him.

"What is that a brush fire?" Chester asked suddenly.

"With smoke as black as that?"

"Well could be…"

"Seems I remember a ranch over in that direction."

"Yeah a fella name Clayborne come here with his family about 4 years ago."

"We better check it out."

"Probably only burning brush," Chester called out.

Buck shook his head as he turned obedient to his master knowing that in all probability Matt was correct in assuming that it was something more serious than some rancher burning brush to clear a field. Chester reluctantly followed on Bob until they could see that it was the ranch that was burning. They rode on halting by a grove of trees. They dismounted and ran up to a clearing where they found the bodies of Clayborne and his wife with arrows in their backs.

"Wife too," Chester said. "Oh, I hope she went fast."

Matt looked off to where the children lay dead too.

"The rest of the family. Looks like they were trying for the cover of these trees here."

"No sign of a gun they must have caught them unprepared."

"Any man with a family out here has got to be prepared."

"Well I ain't heard of no Indian trouble out here lately."

"I haven't either, Chester, but there is now."

"This couldn't have happened very long ago them Indians couldn't be very far away."

"That's right. Come on let's look for a shovel."

They hesitated hearing the sound of approaching horses ran to retrieve their rifles. Watching from cover as the cavalry troop arrived.

"Well that's a goodly sight ain't it," Chester said.

"Troop halt."

"Hello Lieutenant," Matt said as he and Chester emerged from the cover of the trees.

"Oh, hello Marshal, what are you doing out here?"

"Well we were riding in from Pawnee when we saw the smoke. Got here too late."

"So, I see. Anyone hurt?"

"The whole family."

"Yeah, I was hoping we'd get here in time. Well we're pretty close on their trail now. Maybe we can catch them before they find another ranch."

"These arrows are Kiowa I didn't know there was any trouble with them."

"These are renegades. Can't be more than 8 to 10 of them. They got all fired up and jumped the agency. They've done some more damage but with any luck we'll catch them before nightfall."

"Well, I hope so," Chester said, "I don't much like grave digging."

"We'll take over for you our horses need a rest anyway. Sergeant take a detail help the Marshal."

"We were heading back into Dodge, Lieutenant, but we can ride with you if we can be of any help."

"That won't be necessary, Marshal, we can handle the Indians. The cavalry needs no help."

Matt got his bedroll from Buck and Chester's from Bob.

"He's a bit cocky ain't he Buck," Bob said.

"Yes, but that'll get knocked out of him soon enough," Buck replied.

Matt handed the blankets to the Lieutenant.

"You can use these to bury them with."

Matt and Chester remounted and rode on heading for Dodge.

"You know Mister Dillon a little while ago it was peaceful and quiet."

"I know."

"Oh, it's a shame them Indians can be as peaceful as anybody then some ornery white with a cheap jug of redeye…"

"Yes, I know Chester."

"What was that Lieutenant so uppity about anyway."

"Well he's wearing a mighty impressive uniform."

"Yes, brand new too."

"All the same I hope they catch up with them quick."

Matt stopped and rose in his stirrups looking down at a family packing their possessions into a wagon.

"That's a mighty pretty little valley," Chester said.

"Yeah looks like settlers down there."

"The Claybornes' must have had neighbors that I didn't know about."

"It looks like the neighbors are leaving."

"Maybe they heard about the Indians."

Buck snorted running from a war party he could understand but not from renegades and this valley looked like they could defend it well enough. The men down there looked up seeing them there they got their guns. At least they had the sense to have them close at hand Buck hoped they'd notice that Matt and Chester were white and hold their fire.

"Come on," Matt said urging Buck on down the slope. "Howdy folks," Matt said smiling.

"Howdy," the older of the two men said.

"I'm Matt Dillon, I'm the US Marshal over in Dodge City this is Chester Goode."

"I'm glad to know you. I'm Sam Fraser. This is my Ma, my wife Alice and this is Tad my brother."

"Howdy," Matt touched the brim of his hat to the ladies.

"We're heading into Dodge ourselves."

"Well it looks to me that you folks just got settled here."

"We ain't staying Marshal we're moving on west."

"Chasing rainbows, Marshal, farm folk like us."

"Now Ma."

"Don't you now Ma me Sam Fraser if your Pa was alive…"

"Well he's not. It's up to me to make the decisions."

Buck wasn't too all-fired happy about the way Sam Fraser spoke to his Ma. He'd observed humans and the way they behaved and knew that mostly men usually spoke to their mothers with a might more consideration.

"If you'll excuse me Marshal, I'll get back to loading up."

"Well…uh…If you're really set on going, why Chester and I can give you a hand."

"No thanks, Tad and I can manage."

Sam and Tad returned to loading the wagon as Matt and Chester dismounted.

"Looks like a nice piece of country you got here, Ma'am." Matt said. "I think it's a shame to go off and leave it."

"My husband settled it, not him."

"Now Ma, Sam did help."

"Marshal what do you think of a man who'd go against his father's wishes and him not hardly cold in his grave."

Buck listened on mother and father didn't mean the same thing in to a horse as it did to humans he accepted that humans usually held their parents in high esteem.

"Ma, please," Alice said sounding tired.

"When'd your husband die, Mrs Fraser?"

"3 days now he's lying right over there by that oak tree."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"Only been here a couple of months come all the way from Ohio looking for a spot of good ground to till. Looking for a home, Marshal, and he found it here."

"Well it sure is a pretty place, Ma'am," Chester said.

"Called it Pleasant Valley said he'd be grateful if he spent the rest of his days here. Only the Lord didn't leave him many days denied him like Moses come to the Promised land."

"That's too bad, you know I guess it would have made a mighty fine homestead for you folks," Matt said.

"It would have only some people have ideas."

"Now Ma lay off," Sam said.

"You lay off talking to her like that," Tad said.

"Who are you to tell me," Sam said looking like he wanted to fight Tad.

"Stop it now," Ma Fraser called to the two men.

"Don't worry, Ma, he ain't got the guts to hit me," Tad said, Sam raised his fist ready to strike.

"Sam, don't!" Alice said. "Please Sam."

Sam lowered his fist and returned to loading the chest onto the wagon.

"Come on take a hold."

They struggled with the chest. Matt went over and helped them lift it into the wagon.

"Fraser, it's none of my business of course but you must have a pretty good reason for leaving this land."

"Reason enough."

"It's because of me, Marshal," Alice said.

"Now Alice you ain't to blame," Ma Fraser said.

"Sam's worried because of me. No Indians could scare him off it's just useful. It's me he's scared for, me and the child coming."

"It's a good reason."

"But this is only a handful of renegades, Fraser, the cavalry will stop them."

"And who's to say what they'll do before the cavalry gets them. And who's to say how many like them will come after. No, Marshal, my family's going to grow up in a safe place."

"My Ma bore me in the middle of the Ohio woods," Ma Fraser said, "thick with Delaware and Iroquois as fleas on a hound."

"Maybe so, Ma, but my wife ain't going to live like that. Come on."

"So, you're heading on west, uh?"

"California, he says, might even look for gold instead of farming he says. Dress his wife in silks and diamonds."

"You know I never asked for nothing like that."

"I know It, girl, you ain't to blame. Your better stuff than he is."

"I reckon most of that gold out there's been claimed already 20 years or more. Cause you might be lucky," Chester said as he helped carry some of the possessions from the house.

Buck didn't understand this obsession humans had over gold as far as he could see there was no earthly use for it to him it was just a rock that men found in streams or dug out of the ground.

"We could always find a piece of land."

"But nothing half so good this dirt's richer than molasses in cook pot. If it was me…"

"Well it ain't."

"I was just saying…"

"Shut up!"

"See how it is, Marshal?"

"Well now, he might be right. You know Fraser, California might be fine but there's an awful lot of open country between here and there. With your wife expecting a baby that's going to make it pretty tough going."

"I know all that I aim to stay in Dodge until the baby's born it won't be long now."

"I see…"

"Now look Marshal I ain't going to argue with you either."

"Fraser I just want to say one thing to you. Now we have trouble out here sometimes yes. But you know in a few years this country's going to be as it is in Ohio and it's going to be mighty prosperous country too."

"I know all that."

"Right now, you'd be safer here than you would on that open prairie."

"My mind's made up Marshal."

"Look Fraser anything's that good is worth fighting for. You've got a gun you'll find that those Indians are no tougher than anybody else once you make up your mind to fight."

"I ain't going to fight 'em Marshal."

"Well you will Fraser somewhere somehow or one way or the other you'll have to. Every man does but that's your decision. Come on let's get you loaded."

They finished loading the wagon then Matt assisted Alice up to sit beside Fraser on the box.

"Thank you Marshal," Alice said.

"You all set?" Fraser asked as he sat and took the reins.

"Everythings tied back here," Chester said.

"They all hitched Tad?"

"We're ready."

"Let's get started."

"Sam."

"Where's Ma?"

"She's over by the oak tree."

"Crying to shame me."

"Sam…"

"She ain't crying just standing staring. I tried to get her to come away but she wouldn't."

"Marshal maybe if you would…you know a stranger?"

"Sure."

Matt walked over to where Ma Fraser stood by the grave.

"Mrs Fraser."

"Marshal, maybe if you were to pass by again you'd just take a look see that the marker is still standing."

"I sure will, Ma'am."

"40 years, Marshal. All I ever asked was to lie there beside him. A lonely place."

"Well you know, Mrs Fraser, in the springtime that whole hillside is covered with a blanket of sunflowers pretty as you ever saw."

"Thank you Marshal, I'll go now."

Matt followed Ma Fraser to the wagon and helped her upto sit beside Tad.

"Ma, sorry…"

"No need son, we all do what we have to and you're no different. Now let's get this girl into town her times almost come."

"Alright, Ma. Well, Marshal?"

"We'll see you safe into Dodge, Fraser. Get going."

"Thanks."

Fraser chucked the reins urging the horses to pull the wagon up the hill.

"Now look, Chester, you ride point and keep a good watch ahead and to the north. I'm going up to the top of that hill and look around then I'll cover the south flank and the rear."

Buck was looking up that hill and knew that Matt would be doing no such thing as he saw the Indians sitting their horses waiting to charge. He snorted trying to warn Matt that they were there.

"You know it sure seems a shame Mister Dillon…"

Chester suddenly spotted the Indians.

"Look they ain't blue coats this time."

"Come on."

Matt and Chester mounted quickly and left at the gallop cutting up a trail that would get them ahead of Fraser and his family.

"Fraser," Matt called out. "Fraser!"

Fraser pulled up.

"Fraser, go on back!"

Matt pointed up the hill, Fraser urged the horse to start turning the wagon they raced back to the house. The Indians started to charge down the hill.

"Use your rifle," Matt said drawing his pistol.

"It's too far Mister Dillon."

"Let them know they've got a fight."

After a while the Indians stopped temporarily discouraged. Matt and Chester followed the wagon back to the house.

"Get them into the house!" Matt said.

Matt swung down from Buck and went to assist Alice down from the wagon.

"She's hurting," Fraser said.

Matt lifted her into his arms and carried her to the house. When he got to the top of the steps down to the house Alice tensed groaning.

"Agh, put me down."

Matt set her on the stump.

"Alice?"

"I'm alright, you go on."

"Ma?"

"Go on, boy," Ma Fraser said.

"I'm alright now Marshal,"

Matt assisted her down the steps and into the house. Buck watched all this he'd seen mares in Moss Grimmick's stable giving birth and suspected that it was the same with humans painful but he knew that humans loved their children. He also knew that this was a complication they could do without at this point but babies had a knack of coming when you least expected it. Matt came out and joined Chester, Tad and Fraser by the wagon.

"Fraser looks like you got a fight on your hands now whether you like it or not."

"Wonder where they are now, Mister Dillon, having a pow wow maybe," Chester said.

"Figure they'll rush us?" Fraser asked.

"No they know we got rifles. There's only 8 or 9 of them they'll either go away and leave us alone or they'll attack before dusk. We can use the time to unload the wagon."

"But Marshal…"

"No telling what time we'll get away from here now, Fraser, and they might be needing things in there. Let's go."

"Sam!" Ma Fraser called from the door of the house. "Get some water and make a fire quick. Don't stand there get moving."

"Alice!"

Fraser grabbed a bucket and rushed to get water taking that in the house. While Matt, Chester and Tad started unloading the wagon. Later Chester and Tad unhitched the horses and took them to stand with Buck and Bob well out of danger. Buck was glad that he could still see what was going on and hear them as they talked. Matt was lying prone with Fraser on the roof of the house while Chester lay prone on a roof a little lower down. Tad was in the house.

"This is just what I've been afraid of my wife's in there having a baby and they're out there."

"Fraser your wife's going to be all right, don't worry."

Tad emerged from the house carrying his rifle and a bucket.

"Ma's got to have more water, cover me."

"Go ahead," Matt said.

Tad took a look around and headed for the creek.

"I'll go with him," Chester said.

"I should have gone 2 days ago, I wanted her to have the best. That's why I talked of California."

"Now Fraser believe me you are going to have to fight in California as much as you have to fight here."

Tad got to the creek and started to dip the bucket in the water when an Indian poked his head up and shot him with his rifle.

"Mister Dillon," Chester called out.

Matt and Fraser got down from the house and rushed over to help. Chester finished getting the water.

"Tad," Fraser said.

"It's all right Sam," Tad said.

Sam helped Tad up and over to the wagon while Matt picked up Tad's rifle and carried back with him.

"You all right, son?" Matt asked.

"Yes, thanks marshal. How is she Sam?"

"I don't know Ma chased me away."

"Mister Dillon that cavalry patrol can't be very far away they was on their trail."

"I know I've been thinking about that. We'll have to signal them burn the wagon."

"You'll what?"

"It's like burning your bridges Fraser it's the only thing we've got."

"There's a can of kerosene in it," Fraser said nodding.

Matt and Fraser headed over to the empty wagon. Fraser got the kerosene from under the seat and started pouring the fuel over the front then Matt took over and poured the rest in while Fraser got down again. Matt struck a match and threw it into the wagon which was soon ablaze. They took shelter behind a barricade made of furniture.

"Marshal up there," Tad said pointing to the top of the hill.

"That's only a horse, keep watching."

Buck's sharp hearing had picked up on more than one pony and he knew that the Kiowa renegades were preparing to charge.

"If they're going to hit us they got to do it soon it's close to dark.

"There's one," Chester said.

"Hold your fire as if we didn't see him. Let them charge."

"Isn't that taking a chance?" Fraser asked.

"It's the chance we got to take, Fraser."

"Besides a running Indian can't shoot very good," Chester added.

Matt told them to hold it until all the Indians were in the clear and running at them.

"Now!"

They started firing until only 2 of the Kiowa braves were left to run back over the hill.

"Do you think we got them all?" Fraser asked.

"Well 2 of them went over the hill but I don't think they'll be back. We better check on the rest of them."

Matt and Chester went up and checked on each body all dead except the 2 who'd run off up the hill. As they returned to the wagon the baby cried inside the house. Fraser and Tad smiled and raced to the house. Matt and Chester joined them there to admire the boy.

"Well Fraser a might healthy looking boy."

"Yeah and Alice is fine."

"I guess we'll be moving along. Oh, I could send out a new wagon for you."

"There's no hurry Marshal we won't be going any place."

"Do you mean we're staying?" Tad asked.

"We couldn't leave now, could we? You were right Marshal, thanks."

"So long Fraser."

"Mister Dillon, will you look at that," Chester said as the patrol cantered in to the farmstead.

"Hello Marshal we saw the smoke any trouble."

"Trouble yeah we got some trouble. You'll find your Indians right over there. 2 of them went over the hill you better round them up. Come on Chester let's get home and have that glass of beer."

Buck shook his head while Matt mounted for the life of him he couldn't understand why cavalry horses didn't use the instincts they were born with or had they had that completely trained out of them. He wasn't going to let it worry him too much he was just looking forward to the comfort of his stall a bucket of water and his food.


End file.
